That Joke Isn't Funny Anymore
by Wizard of Anthropophage
Summary: Since elementary I've been picked on and now I'm in high school, I learned that everyone is cruel. Among the sea of students, I was the awkward flat chested teen who couldn't grow a back bone and became a victim of their jokes. After I received an anonymous email from someone who goes to the same school, can I deal with being the outcast? Warnings: Bullying & Self-harm. AU story.
1. That Joke isn't Funny Anymore

**I'm well aware that I have another fanfiction to finish…. Buuut, I was wanting to start this one… Don't berate me….. **

**Chapter 1: That Joke Isn't Funny Anymore**

"_**I'm starting to think the word 'funny' is misused."-Stephanie Kuehnert -**_

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and figures of kids surrounded me, laughing and pointing their stubby fingers. Tears pricked my eyes as I sat in the middle of the playground, my hair in disarray and cheeks flushed red, blue glitter glue was smeared on my chin.

"It's just a joke!" Kim, she was girl with similar pink hair as mine, but cropped short and straight, scoffed with her arms crossed. There was a few other girls with her, the Thompson sisters, the purpled hair new girl Blair, and Eruka my once friend from third grade, all five girls were giggling. "Its funny! You're supposed to laugh!"

Tears poured down my reddened face, making the glitter glue on my chin stickier, forcing a smile and satisfying the girls. Slowly the crowd departed and left me feeling alone in the middle of the playground. Tears damped my black skirt but I refused to stop the smile. I felt that if I kept smiling, then they wouldn't have to make me do things like keep blue glitter glue in my mouth and roar like a lion. I learned that doing that was impossible. Rubbing my dark grey sleeves on my mouth trying to get the sticky goop off my mouth, only to ruin my shirt, the sun was hot in Death City Elementary School's playground –_located in Nevada_- as it fried my crayon pink hair into possibly a red crayon color now.

The five girls were the only ones left, their scented lotion hands on their nine year old nonexistent hips and devious smirks on their face stared down on me. I always considered Kim to be the leader among her little girl gang. She was pretty, all the boys liked her, she had rich parents, the most fashionable clothes and sported red nails. Each girl had beauty of their own, like Eruka, she had the face of a beautiful porcelain doll. The Thompson sisters were already developing breasts, and that caught attention of boys from the fourth grade to the sixth grade. Blair, I assumed to be part cat, with her Cheshire-grin and large eyes, brought attention to even the male teachers at the elementary school. Compared to me I was none of that.

"Well, I think we're done playing for now!" Liz, the older Thompson sister said to her friends. "We'll see you in class!" All five left, side by side, giggling and gossiping like any nine year old would do. Wishing that the glue was in my ears, I was able hear what they were saying.

'Adopted Thing', 'She has lice!', 'If you touch her, you'll be as gross as her!', 'Ew! Maybe she doesn't shower!', 'She's as tall as tree, but skinny like a string!'. Then a loud, "Ewwww" emitted from the girl gang.

I don't know why I was so different from everyone else. We all ate peanut butter sandwiches, lived in homes with running toilets, even walked to school every morning. In the fourth grade, I was taller than my peers, skinny like a twig, and I had this terrible tick, where I would tremble when a classmate made any sort of contact with me. Being the playground scapegoat, I was left out of everything throughout my years in school, it was definitely not fun.

At home I felt safe, I would stand in front of the mirror and pinch my paper skin and poke my droopy looking eyelids. Sometimes I would think of retorts I wish to say, but I didn't have the guts to in person.

"They're just being kids! Have fun, you'll make friends." Every adult told me that, and I put so much hope in that until a few years later.

The girls who made me eat glue in fourth grade still mocked me. They teased me more and about everything, from my body to my adopted parents, their taunting never stopped. Things changed my eighth grade year, a new girl arrived and she was the kindest student to ever talk to me. Her name was Maka Albarn.

"Hi! I'm Maka! I like your dress!" The new girl chirped, she had dirty blonde hair in pig tails and wide forest green eyes. Those eyes were very warm and welcoming. "Want to be friends?" She asked like a five year old would ask any shy classmate, but we were only thirteen.

Eight grade year was amazing. Maka was like a stone wall, tough, she defended me against the girl clique many times. I never did develop a thick skin, I ended up staying the meek shy girl everyone knew. We would work together, have sleep overs, and have tea at Deathbucks, for once I felt like I fit in.

"Crona." Maka's tender voice perked my ears. Her forest green hues stared deeply into my icy blue. "I know this is personal, but um, do you remember how your birth mother was like?"

My breath hitched, suddenly my fingers felt colder. I was adopted when I was six years old by a sunny blonde teacher, Marie Mjolnir, and her husband, Franken Stein, a successful scientist. When I first met them, I was afraid of Stein, he looked scary in the eyes of a six year old. Marie is kind and gentle, she's very nice to me and cooks great food. Stein is also kind treats me well, but gets annoyed when I bother him while he's in his lab.

"Crona?"

"Uh, y-yes, I r-remember her." I shuddered.

"What happened to her?" Maka tilted her head curiously.

God I wished she didn't ask that question. Of all questions, she had to ask about my birth mother. No one knows who my real mother is, some rumors is that I was found on the steps of some church. Another rumor was that I was abandon by my crack head parents. The things people come up with.

"Uum, I-I don't know." Mumbling I licked the strawberry ice cream, tasting it's sweetness. "She j-just gave me up, that's all."

"Do you miss her? Was she nice?" She asked more questions, much to my dismay. "Do you think you look like her?"

"U-uuhhh…. I-I don't look like her….." Trying to control my stutter I exhaled shakily. "And no, I don't m-miss her." My mind was beginning to feel hazy as I stared at my cone, no longer wanting the sweet, I just wanted to go home and lay on my bed.

Maka was quiet, I was thinking she left, but looking up, my friend was still sitting next to me, wide eyed. Her vanilla cone was melting and perspiration beaded on her forehead.

"Crona….?... Did your mother hurt you?" It was like Maka could read me like a book and she read tons of books, of course she could see through me.

Once more my breath hitched. "P-please, no m-more questions." My eyes stung and my voice cracked.

"Please, just answer that last question." Maka dropped her cone and patted my back. Her soft hand rubbed my sharp spin, I somehow never seem to gain weight.

I knew she wouldn't let me be until I answered. It was just one word, but that one word was stuck in my throat, like a dry chunk of scrambled egg that slowly goes down the throat as you swallowed. Dropping my cone as well, her vanilla mixed with light pink strawberry blended. "Y-yes."

Silently Maka mumbled. "What did she do?"

I knew I shouldn't say anything. No one knows of my mother. Marie and Stein know, and some other adults, but they were smart not to say anything. Here I was, with my first and only friend, tears bucketing from my eyes and gasping while I whimpered out how my birth mother use to harm me. That was all I said, the rest was left out, all the other bad things five year olds shouldn't do.

"I'm sorry!" Maka pulled me in a tight hug. She smelled like fruity shampoo and soft like a pillow, her warmth calmed me down. "I promise I won't tell anyone!

"P-promise?"

"I promise!"

Our eighth grade year passed by so fast, it was like a whirlwind, and all the good times had to go.

_xXxXxXx_

High School for me was much different than I expected. The class work, the people, everything around me changed so quickly. Still I felt the same, like I was the eighth grader from two months ago. All the girls from her class changed a lot, from their clothes to their caked on makeup, each sported looks from overpriced Glamour magazines. My first high school dance I spent with Maka, we both had no dates but she was immediately asked to dance by a few boys. As for myself, I was standing along the white walls in my plain black dress looking out into the sea of shapely girls and their dates.

My best friend, Maka, she changed a lot as well. I noticed that her attire was getting more revealing, while I stayed in my thick skirts and comfortable cardigans, she sported shorter skirts and tighter blouses. Again, I started to feel that familiar tingle, where I would stand close to the wall, trying to hide. I felt like I didn't belong.

We grew apart. Maka was now on the volleyball team, replaced the former freshman class president and impressed many by being a freshman on student council, I was very proud of her. Before I knew it, my first year of high was almost over, and I was alone.

"You look like a boy. Did you change your sex?"

My chest clenched as I heard the sickly sweet voice of a certain pink haired girl. Without Maka there to protect me, I was left defenseless. That particular group of girls from my treacherous grade school years were still knitted together, but each bloomed into beautiful flowers. Every girl seemed to be there, minus one but plus two new editions. Kim was tall and had an athletic build, I heard she was the captain of the softball team. There was the Thompson sisters, both bloomed into drop dead gorgeous girls, I don't know which sister was on the boxing team and on the cheer squad. Blair seemed to have lived up to her cat like looks and became the epitome of any hormone raging boy's dream. The two new editions shocked me. The gentle and kind Tsubaki was sucked into the girl gang, being tall and attractive, she was the sweet girl with deep blue hues. I wanted to cry as I stared at the girl with welcoming green eyes, she bloomed from the girl that was teased for being an a-cup to a proud b-cup.

"Hey Crona." Maka causally spoke, her smile was soft and welcoming. She acted like Kim didn't insult me just seconds prior to her greeting. "You look great."

Hanging my head low I stared at my feet. All of them were standing in front of me, my back to the wall, I was stuck. Unable to make an escape without brushing shoulders with one of the unpleasant girls, I remained close to the wall.

_xXxXxXx_

Time spent as the awkward flat chested teenager didn't have any glory whatsoever. In gym class, each girl changed in front of each other. Living nightmare.

Much to my embarrassment I was not an a-cup, but stuck with my bralette, or as other people now call it, training bra. Trying to be quick I had my dark grey loose shirt over my head, but was stopped. My shirt was ripped away and held in the hands of a cat eyed girl.

"They look like mosquito bites!" She pointed a sharp nail. Girls peeked over, some seemed relieved, why? Maybe because they weren't the smallest out there. Some girls joined in on the taunting. "She still wears a training bra!"

Crossing my arms over my tiny chest I pressed my back up against the cold lockers and squeezed my eyes shut. Tears threaten to spill over as I listened to their teasing and felt their fingers aimed at me like bullets. Hands pulled my arms away causing me to squeal. Sounds of phones clicking and a few flashes made the situation worse. Grabbing my normal shirt and sweater I ran out into the small hall that separated the locker room from the school and put on my top.

Why wasn't I crying my eyes out? I should be crying. Wanting to hide forever. Deciding to cut the rest of the day, I know Marie and Stein would be disappointed, but I couldn't face what happened. It was a long walk back home. The ache deep in my chest spread to my abdomen, causing my hands and shins down to ache painfully, my throat clenched and unclenched.

_xXxXxXx_

It has been years since I've been in Mr. Corner. I broke that habit when I was in sixth grade, Marie was so proud. My fluffy white pillow clenched close to my aching torso, it throbbed painfully; like my stomach would clog my throat and my heart implode.

Suddenly I began choking out sobs, and tears dampened my pillow. The wailing increased the painful ache even more, my fingers were now tingling like they were cold, and my mind became fuzzier. The actions done replayed endlessly.

Instantly flashbacks of glitter glue and nine year old girls huddling together clouded my mind. There was many encounters with those five girls. I had a bunny I would carry around when I was seven, that year I was still getting use to Marie and Stein as my adopted parents. The bunny was cute, white with black beady eyes. I don't remember the exact name, but I think I called it Mister. That was the first I met those girls. Each were so kind to me, then they asked me about my parents. Stuttering out that I was adopted, I didn't get why they started laughing and called me a 'girl with no mommy'. Mister was ripped from my clutches and thrown in the dirt box nearby.

'Ding'

My head snapped up as I stared wide eyed at my laptop. I guess I forgot to shut it off while checking my email this morning.

'Ding'

Two messages. It was probably junk mail, but I wanted something to distract me before going back to Mr. Corner. Crawling across my room, my hands pressed into the beige carpeting leaving an imprint, to the desk. Sitting on the grey swivel chair I curiously looked at the screen. It was from the school's email system, but the sender had their email hidden, only labeled as 'Death High School User'.

Clicking the mysterious message, I half prayed it wasn't a virus, a normal looking message popped up.

_**DHS_USER: 'Hello, Crona right? I heard what happened earlier. Are you okay?'**_

Reading that one message over and over, I was somewhat surprised. Debating whether if I should reply or not, I decided to ignore the messege.

Clicking the second email, it was not the school's email but from Maka.

_**To: Crona**_

_**Fr: Albarn_Maka**_

_**Hey, how are you? I think your phone is off, please reply.**_

There was a link attached. Opening the link, I was mortified by the picture from the locker room. Shaking my head, the dull pain began to throb painfully, worse than before. Knocking over the swivel chair and tripping in the process I slammed my laptop shut and huddle back in Mr. Corner.

* * *

**So what do you think of this? Of course I'll continue!**

**If you want to share experiences, I don't mind! Half of this was my own experiences. Well I no longer get picked on when I entered my sophomore year, due to the fact that people magically grew a brain, I'm still haunted by the glitter incident. Blue glitter, not blue glitter glue….. Oh the memories, XD.**

**Please Review or PM if you have any questions or want to give me some ideas. I would like some ideas though…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


	2. My Favorite Color is Invisible

**It took me a while to type up this one… Left my jumpdrive at a relative's, so had to wait a few days to get it back… XD**

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Favorite Color is Invisible**

"_**If I don't got friends, I ain't got nothing" –Billie Holiday-**_

* * *

My reflection looked exactly how I expected. Revolting. Some girls who occasionally are teased, they are told that their body is fat. Their thighs are too fat or their noses are too big. Honestly, I thought their bodies were perfect. From their curvy figures to their perfectly shaped noses, nothing about them compared to how unsightly I was.

My hair was a natural pastel pink color that swept the middle of my back and split in the middle. My nose was long and pointy, sometimes I was teased to be a witch. Gazing lower, my throat clenched as I saw the bad excuse of breasts. My breasts were practically nonexistent. My fingers grazed the ribs jutting out from my paper white flesh, turning slightly, my spine looked like coral scratching inner skin. It was harder to breath as I stared at my practically absent hips and needle legs. Being the opposite of fat, the names and insults swarmed around in my head like a colony of bees.

'_Look at her, she looks anorexic.', 'Prude Witch', 'She looks like a walking mop!', 'her eyes are so droopy, does she do drugs?'_

_xXxXxXx_

**8:31 am, 3/29/13  
DHS_USER: Hello Crona. I noticed that you were absent today, yesterday, and the day before as well. Are you okay?**

There is less than two more months left of school then summer vacation. Will Marie be upset if I decide to start an early vacation? Stein will probably loom over me, I wouldn't know how to deal that! I didn't tell Marie about the torment in school. Something tells me she would march down there and demand a parent meeting. And once those parents found out, those girls would make my life even more hellish.

**8:37 pm, 3/29/13  
DHS_USER: Hello Crona, you missed today's lessons. We share a few classes together, and I took the privilege in bringing your school work after classes ended.**

I stared at the screen, unsure how to react. So this person was the one who brought my schoolwork, unfortunately I missed her/him. Why is this person at the school so late? Doesn't the campus close at six? Whoever this may be, she/he might be a part of a club or something to stay that late.

**8:40 pm, 3/29/13  
DHS_USER: Those girls who pick on you are oppressors. It is upsetting to see them tearing down strong people like you. It may be weird to take advice from someone you don't know, but on Monday come to school and prove to them you are not torn by them.**

For ten minutes I stared at the screen. Whoever this person may be, I don't think I should trust them. Numerous scenarios went through my head. What if this person was one of those girls? Maybe they're tricking me! This is a trick. It's a trick.

'Ding'

My eyes snapped up at the screen. It was a message from an unrecognized email.

'Ding'

'Ding'

'Ding'

Three more messages. Selecting the first email, it was from someone by the email: Ninja_God_Number1.

**9:51 pm, 3/29/13  
To: Daffodil_Lament**

**Fr: Ninja_God_Number1**

**Hey small tits, check out this link.**

Being called 'small tits' made me feel even more self-conscious. I understand that I am as flat as a board, but people just point out the obvious. There was a link attached and highlighted in a deep blue. Marie told me many times that I am not allowed on facebook. I don't want to disobey her. Clicking on the next email, it was from an obvious person.

**9:51 pm, 3/29/13  
To: Daffodil_Lament**

**Fr:SexyKitten69**

**H3Y, your 3-m !l is we!rd! Y0u 5h0uld ch3ck 0ut th!5 l!nk!**

The same link from the previous email was attached. How is my email weird? She doesn't know how to spell. There was the third email.

**9:52 pm, 3/29/13  
To: Daffodil_Lament**

**Fr: Gorgeous_ Sophisticated _Liz**

**Hey dork! Obvisly you knw this didn't exist so heres da link.**

Starting to get annoyed by the same link, I was ready to bang my forehead against the keyboard. The fourth email waited for me to click. Dragging the cursor over I clicked.

**9:52 pm, 3/29/13  
To: Dafodil_Lament**

**Fr: Patty_Bubble_Giraffe**

**Hiiiiii Crona! Today Liz bought me giraffe socks! Look at this link! Bye! XP**

The same link as attached as well.

The whole night I was terribly tempted to look at the link. But the gut feeling told me not to. What should I do?

_xXxXxxX_

"Have fun at school honey!" Marie chirped as she was pouring a cup of coffee for a lethargic Stein.

"B-bye!" Even if my stuttering was normal for Marie to hear somehow I wanted her to hear the distress in that one stutter. I wanted her to turn around and ask me what was wrong, but she didn't take notice of that unhappy stutter. She smiled sweetly and waved as I walked out of the wide doors.

My heart thumped loudly against my tiny chest and my breathing ragged. The closer I got to school, the more I wanted to go behind a trash bin and retch. Climbing the godforsaken steps up the proportioned looking high school, I started to have second thoughts. Ready to turn on my heel and run I was stopped by a hand gripping my shoulder.

"Hey Crona." A sweet warm smile welcomed me. Her forest green eyes sparkled with enthusiasm, like she was eagerly waiting for school to begin. "Are you feeling better? I hope so! Come on, we don't want to be late." She held my hand and guided me into the hellish school.

Maka treated me kindly all morning. We sat next to each other in the two classes we had, she even chased off the people who taunted me. It was like nothing ever happened.

"Maka." I shyly looked at my feet. "I'm glad we're still friends."

My 'friend' was silent for a few seconds. "Yeah! We're still friends!" She patted my shoulder and smiled widely.

Somewhat relieved the worry consumed my stomach as we split ways. She went to her honors English, I went to the most horrible place in the world, gym class. Purposely I entered the locker room when everyone else was in the gym. There was practically no one. Guiding myself to my small locker, I awkwardly slipped out of my comfortable cardigan. Now in my gray t-shirt and thick skirt, I felt exposed. Shakily opening my gym locker I heard the sound of a door opening. Sounds of giggling and laughing echoed throughout the large room.

"I know! I can't believe she actually came to school!"

"Oh god, is she here today! I didn't see her!"

Those voices sound all too familiar. Quickly I ran into a stall and huddled in the corner by the toilet. The stalls were separated from the locker area and sinks, so they most likely wouldn't come into this part of the locker room. Also due to the fact that they thought 'Toilets are gross.'

"Eeew, look! It smells like sweat in here!"

Each voice had an obvious owner, I could identify who was speaking.

"Hey guys! Sorry, I had to think of an excuse to get out of English!" That warm welcoming voice chirped in the locker room.

Confused at the new voice, my stomach began knotting and twitching. Maka. I thought me and her were friends.

"Hey Maka! We just got here!" The voice chirped, it was Liz.

"Look at this giraffe!"

"Cute!" Two voices said in unison. One Maka's and the other was Blair.

"Hey, did ya see the mop today!?" Liz spoke with much distaste of the 'mop'

"Yeah, why?"

"Tell me! Was she a crying mess?"

"Sadly no!"

"Awww, Blair wanted to see her cry!" Somehow I was confused why she spoke like she was another person.

"Ugh, who cares. We have pictures of that adopted witch!" That voice sounded very annoyed and controlling. "Its not like her brainwashed so called mom and her psychopathic pedophile so called dad are gonna help her!" Venom dripped from those words. "She's pathetic! Heh, I bet she doesn't know who her real mom is!"

"No shit, right Patty!?"

"Crona told me that her real mom use to abuse her." Once Maka said those words, my heart felt like it stopped.

"So she was a crack baby? Wait, I'm so confused! Liz, why are giraffes orange?"

"Patty, Giraffes are not orange! They're a weird mustard color with giant cancer moles!"

"I don't know about that Patty." Her warm voice was quiet but loud enough for me to hear. "But, I bet she was lying! Come on! No one knows of her real mother!"

"bet ya ten bucks she was a whore!"

Suddenly I felt my heart beating once more, except it felt thicker and thumped slowly but hard against my ribs. My ears were plugged and rang but those girl's conversation were much louder than before. Each giggle sent tingles down my spine, each word said force me to swallow the lump in my throat.

"And she believes you're still friends!?"

"Yeah! It's stupid really!"

Quickly as possibly I burst from the stall and ran through the other door that leads to the gym. The door was a few rows away from where the girls were, but I knew they were watching. I could hear them calling out to me as I burst out into the gymnasium, my face burning from frustration.

The stares from the sweaty students bore into the back of my head and the shouting of the coach trailed me as I made my way out. Running down the empty hallways blindly as tears streamed from my eyes, throat burning from gasping and stomaching twisting, what was I to do?

Skip again? No, I can't do that! Marie was convinced that I had a bad stomachache. By the time I was out on one of the many balconies of Death High, I was out of breath. Still, my insides twisted painfully and my limbs ached, it felt like I was dying.

_xXxXxXx_

"Hey Crona!" That voice, earlier today it was warm and welcoming, but now I'm convinced it as bitter sweet. "How are you?"

Bile stung the back of my throat, leaving a nasty aftertaste. Visibly trembling I feared to turn around and face the girl whom I trusted so much, or too much.

"Crona?" Maka's voice went from sweet to a hint of annoyance. "Hello?" Her hands were on her hips as she leaned closer to my desk. "Fine." She sighed and walked away.

Taking the risk, I glanced across the classroom to where Maka sat. Liz and Blair were in the same class as well. Each girl were sitting together but also on boys' laps. Blair had the attention of a few upper class students and Liz sat on the lap of this month's boyfriend, a boy with black hair and stripes strangely. As for Maka, she was flirting with a guy with odd teeth and red eyes. All three seemed to be too occupied with those boys to take notice.

_xXxXxXx_

"What's your favorite color Crona?" Mrs. Stale patted her very pregnant belly as she stood in front of the class of fifth graders. She had the face of an actress and kind like any school teacher should. "Crona? Hun, what's your favorite color?"

Today we were learning about the meaning of some colors. We had to choose three favorite colors and Mrs. Stale would tell us the meanings. The common color choose among the girls were pink, purple, and green. The common color among the boys were blue, orange, and red. Everyone seemed satisfied with their color selection as each whispered about what they think the meanings were.

'_Ew red is the color of blood!', 'Pink means love! Aww!', 'Blue is cool, like me.'_

The eyes of my classmates were on me. Trembling, I was terrified by their gazes and debated if I should change the colors, but I already wrote them down on the index card. Gasping as the index card was snatched from my shaky hands by Mrs. Stale, I clutched my right arm tightly.

"Crona, I can barely read your hand writing." She spoke with false sweetness. Her smile sent some students in awe. "Can you say them out loud for us? Please?"

Staring at my worn sneakers I inhaled sharply, "U-um, Y-ye-yellow. Br-br-ow-brow-n. a-and um B-b-bl-ac-a-ack?" Even if I were sitting away from group of students, I felt like I were suffocating.

Everyone was silent.

"W-well those are an interesting choices Crona!" Mrs. Stale chirped. "Let's see what those three colors mean!" There was a knock on the door.

"Sorry to bother but I need a quick word!" the librarian, poked his round head into the classroom.

"Of course!" Mrs. Stale stood up and left the classroom. "I'll be right back! Please behave."

Once she left the classroom a student with blue hair and big smile turned to me. "You're weird!" He pointed laughing. "Black is for boys!"

"Yellow is the color for pee!" Some yelled from the group of students.

"Ewwwww!" Most girls squealed and began whispering in each other's ear. Most likely making up stories about me liking the color yellow.

"Gross, brown is an ugly color!" A boy with white hair and red eyes smirked. "It's the color of poop. Not cool."

"Black is an evil color! My mom told me it's the color of sick people! Are you sick?"

Scooting further back I shook my head violently. Denying what they were saying and upset that they wouldn't listen to me.

Fifth grade year, I was known as _poop girl_ by the boys and _pee girl_ or _sick girl_ by the other girls. Word spread throughout the whole fifth graders about my '_nickname'_. In sixth grade we had to write a short paragraph about who we are and things we like. We had to put down what to expect in middle school, our hobby, and favorite color.

_My name is Crona Gorgon and I'm scared to start sixth grade alone. I expect middle school to be the same as elementary. I don't have any interesting hobbies, but I do enjoy spending time with Marie. My favorite color is invisible._

I wasn't sure if invisible was a color, but I forced myself to believe it was.

* * *

**How is chapter 2? Enjoy? I'd like to hear your stories and it might spark more inspiration. With your permission, I'd like to use small parts?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


	3. A Green Marker's Loyalty

**Wow! So many reviews! This one is pretty short. There may be possible mistakes...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Green Marker's Loyalty **

_"**A friend is nothing but a known enemy." -Kurt Cobain-**_

* * *

The temptation was just too much. After receiving three paper notes and thirteen text messages with the very same facebook link I had to look. Arriving home with a decent amount of homework, I hurried upstairs and barricade myself in my room. Stein shouldn't be home until after four and Marie stays at the elementary school until 5:30, I should be alone for a while.

There was no tension when I clicked the link from the one of the many emails. Just a simple 'click' of the mouse, and I was immediately sent to the facebook page. Weird, wouldn't I need an account to view the page? Perhaps not.

"W-wha-?" I never finished muttering that pronoun as I stumbled back and collapsed onto the swivel chair behind me. A page was solely dedicated to an awkward pink haired girl. Me. There was weirdly cropped images of my head stuck onto the bodies of women, which made me want to berate the person responsible, but obviously this was done for fun, not a class assignment. Each image I clicked through became more horrendous than the other. The earlier horribly photoshopped images were seemingly innocent due to my face being attached to inanimate objects like a mop, or an aspen tree.

This is their source of entertainment? Photoshopping my head onto objects?

Each image I clicked pass, the hardening feeling in my stomach was heavy like five gallon jug full of water. Soon the images became somewhat fleshly. Revealing clothing at their smallest hung on skeletal frames of anorexic bodies as every joint and rib jut from the thin flesh like it were coral scratching through paper. On each of those bodies was the cut out image of my face. The image of my face was somewhat sickening to see even if I were depicted as anorexic in the faux pictures. Why did I see my face so sickening? For starters, the face I was making looked like I was constipated. My eyes were half closed making them look deeper and lazier, and my mouth was in a bizarre frown. Did they think this was funny? Is this the type of punishment received for not living up to the expectations of my peers?

How was I supposed to react? Laugh? Go up to them and tell them to do more? I found this page very humiliating of course. The hardening pit in my abdomen spread throughout my torso making it harder to breath. Actually it hurt to breathe. The tingling in my fingers and toes became so painful I had to check if phalanges exist. My surroundings became darker and my vision was focused near the middle, like a photograph from the late 1800s except in color. Soon my breathing became faster and felt if I were not breathing, was I having a panic attack?

Quickly I stood, knocking over the swivel chair in the process, slamming my laptop shut but as I attempted to pick up my device I dropped it back to its previous spot immediately, like it was red iron. What was this feeling? Like I wanted to run, just get away.

The white noise was inside my head as my room grew smaller and darker. I could barely make out the color of the carpet, or the pastiness of my now grey walls. Reaching out in front of me the air even felt like water where my movements were slower. Where would I go in a situation like this? How could I even ask questions if I can't answer them?

Tugging roughly on my pink locks I tilted my head back and released a choking cry. The dark walls that obstructed my vision came crashing down.

_xXxXxXx_

There was no playground at Death City Middle School. The school had more of a grey feeling, possibly due to the concrete courts and high cage like fences. Still as shy as I was in the fifth grade, Sixth grade was not as luxurious as I thought. During lunch break I would retreat into the furthest corner of the fence and hope not to be spotted by a teacher. Sometimes I would be chased back near the others and sat uncomfortable near the chaos of pre-teens. There is always a point during my school year where I would be tormented in front of the whole class, like it's some sort of annual event to terrorize the quiet girl.

They are skipping in around in circles, their shadows entrap me. The teasing tone of girls chanting, "Crona is a sick girl! Crona has chicken pox! Crona is a sick girl!"

The grey concrete burned my bottom and toasted my pink head, but the warm tears cooled as they dried, staining my cheeks. There was an empty box of Crayola markers abandon by my feet and it's ten markers were pointed at me like multicolored swords. Dots of red, blue, red scattered on my arms and legs. Soon orange and red were dotting my cheeks and green dotted my forehead.

"Crona has chicken pox!" A random student would holler like he was trying to catch everyone's attention. "Crona is a sick girl!"

Round and round they went, like a merry go round that never shut up.

_xXxXxXx_

My head throbbed painfully as I opened my eyes to see a line of light growing wider. A figure broke that straight bright line.

"Crona, what are you doing in your closet?" A deep monotone voice rang loudly into my ears like he was yelling. Or was he? "Get up and go on your bed."

I was in fetal position, wedged in the corner of my small closet underneath a pile of clothes. My knees were pressed stiff against my face and my straw arms wrapped around my straw legs. Shaking my head slightly, I head a sigh emit.

"Come on." A hand pressed against the middle of my back. Maybe my spine would cut through his hand in her pressed harder. Then the other hand slipped where my feet were and pulled my legs out. Staying as stiff as I can, I remained in the same position. "Crona, relax."

Shaking my head I whimpered and buried my head in the space between my nonexistent chest and knees. I heard him sigh louder, this time in irritation. White sleeves wrapped around my curled up frame and lifted me from my dark cocoon. Burying my face into the coat, there was no 'safe' feeling. The familiar stench of stale cigarette and antiseptic invaded my nostrils, it was the signature smell of Stein. Usually that scent would give me headaches or irritate my nose.

"When Marie gets back, you will have a long talk with her." Stein mumbled as he sat me down on my bed. The room was illuminated with a grey orange hue, signaling the sun setting, it was eerie. "Right now, I have to start dinner." I watched as my adopted father retreat to my bedroom door grumbling under his breath about his turn cooking dinner tonight.

Sitting there numbly, I had no need to pull the covers over my head. No thoughts or memories engulfed my mind as I stared down at my loose knitted fingers. I felt nothing.

I don't think I can deal with feeling nothing

_xXxXxXx_

"Maka!" After a sleepless night and a being grounded by Marie, for reasons unknown, I stumbled my way through the sea of adolescents to get to the warm green eyes. "Maka!"

The warm green eyes snapped up from a book, there was a hint of surprise but suddenly turned kind. "Good Morning Crona." She hugged me tightly. "How are you feeling? You look like you're catching a cold."

"N-no. I'm not." Tugging Maka away from the crowded corridor I was an arm's length from her. "W-why did you tell them about m-my m-mother?"

"They're my friends!" Maka seemed uninterested in the conversation. "Friends tell each other things that they should know. And-"

"Like other friend's secrets!?" I cut her off before she could finish. "You know about my mother! And I trusted you! It's not for Kim's knowing!" My voice was raised a notch but my words fell on deaf ears.

"Shesh Crona, don't cry over things like that. She was curious, so I told her. By the ways, it's plain obvious how much you don't like her, and she doesn't like you. No secret there!" Maka bluntly stated.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone." I mumbled as I stared at my worn chuck taylors. "We're friend's right?" Glancing up at Maka's face for any sign of that girl from eighth grade year, I was only disappointed as her wrinkled her tiny nose in repulsion.

"I only keep promises to my real friends!" She huffed. "And you're certainly not my friend Crona Gorgon!"

Her words felt like they wrapped around my neck like a noose.

* * *

**It's 3 am and my fingers are jelly! How was Ch.3? Enjoy?**

**Thank you for all the reviews and PMs. I'm glad I can write a story that many can relate too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


	4. Lavender Pink Shock

Waited** long enough? Good, you suffered long enough….**

**Warning: Violence**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lavender Pink Shock**

"_**Tear the petals off of you, make you tell the truth." –Hole, petals, 1998-**_

* * *

My stomach fluttered in glee. The button barely made it through the hole but it was a tight fit. Rummaging through my dresser I pulled out five more pairs and did the same. Each refused the button or was tight. It was exciting to know that my jeans barely fit around my hips. Meaning, I'm gaining some sort of weight. Tossing my pants to the side I found a floral yellow skirt and dashed downstairs.

"Morning!" I chirped happily. The aroma of bacon and coffee filled the kitchen as I sat across from a plate of eggs.

"Morning sweetie! You seem happy!" Marie was putting bread in the toaster. "You're up early as well. Have some eggs."

Stein crept into the kitchen, his eyes droopy and hair messy, he lazily sat across from me. Silence emitted from the two of us. "Crona."

"EH!" I squeaked, dropping my egg on my lap in the process. "Y-yeah?"

"Marie and I have to talk to you after school." Sipping from his cup and reading the newspaper Stein glanced up. "Be home right after, alright?"

"Yes sir." Looking up at the clock, it was time to leave. "Well, I'm off, see you."

Both parents mumbled a farewell as I slipped on my shoes and slung my bag over my shoulder.

As much as I dreaded going to school I was glad it was the final week. The past month was hellish, but at least I had some sort peace from last week and so far this week. Maybe they were getting bored of me and found a new person to torment? But I don't want anyone to become a victim to their taunting.

"Oh no." Wiping the sweat away with my black cardigan sleeve I gaped up at the school. The sun was blinding bright with hot waves of air breezing past the poster covered entrance, I wish this school would just go up in flames from this heat. My face felt hotter than it should've been, like I was roasting from the inside out.

"G'morning mop girl" A teasing sultry voice sent shivers down my spine. Long fingers held the fabric of my yellow skirt. "Ugh, the color of cheese, gross." She wrinkled her tiny nose in disgust. "Kimmy, lookie here." Purple locks bounced as she turned to wave at her friend. "Our toy came to school today!"

"Oh great," Sarcasm dripped like venom from the girl with cotton candy pink hair. "The janitors were needing a new mop, maybe you can take up the job." Even if Kim were an inch shorter, she made me feel smaller than a speck of dust. "Like our decorations?" Tearing down a large poster from the glass doors she handed it to me. "Good thing the camera adds ten pounds. You don't look very anorexic in this shot." She began laughing, "Lets go Blair, don't wanna be late."

Both girls entered the school in a fit of giggles. Staring down at the poster in my hand I couldn't decide if I should crumple it or tear it into shreds. But then the other posters had to be gone too. Ripping down each poster one by one for the entrance until my arms were full of the embarrassing prints. The bell rang long after I tore down each poster but that didn't matter at the moment.

My heart pulsed loudly in my ears and my stomach stung, maybe from breakfast, but I raced down the corridor. It was difficult running with an armful of posters but I made it to the locker room without getting caught.

"No." Dropping all the crumbled posters I gasped audibly. Tears from frustration cooled my burning cheeks, the lump in my throat was much more difficult to swallow and my stomach twisted from the stinging. From wall to wall there was various sized posters of that same image. A skinny figure up against a locker, same from this locker room, her eyes closed tight with obvious fear and arms pulled away by hands with flawless manicures revealing a tiny –almost flat- chest. "Water your Rack" was labeled in bold arial black font with a little '3' at the end. This is funny to them.

_xXxXxXx_

"She's starting to look more like a mop!" Hands with multicolored nail polish pulled at my lavender pink locks. Chanting how I looked like a mop and that I should mop floor. Each girl in my seventh grade class had long flouncy TV commercial hair. Usually their hairstyles were very appealing sometimes there was bad hair days. This year I managed to grow my hair below my waist, hoping the longer my hair the less they would pick on me. Unfortunately, they thought of my pink mass of hair as the head of a mop. "Ewww, she even smells like a mop!"

Every day I would go back home and try to fix my hair into the hairstyles the other girls did. None of those hairstyles matched my pale skin or droopy eyes. Sometimes I burned myself with the curling iron by accident and it would leave an ugly mark on my hand or forehead.

"You look like you have a perm!" I was teased when I curled my hair and went to school the next day.

"What's wrong with your head?" That was the day I put my hair in a bun. "It looks like a melon!"

"Why are you trying to copy others?" It was a chilly winter day and I left my hair down. "Copy cat!" Both girls and boys pointed at me with their accusing fingers. They didn't like my hair, and I still don't know why. All I know is that seventh grade was hellish for me.

"Its gross, she doesn't shower."; "Eeewww, is that why her hair is greasy?"; "You should just shave your head bald! It'd look better."

_xXxXxXx_

Sighing, I was defeated in a battle I didn't know I was fighting. Ignoring them made things worse, talking to them made things worse. How was I supposed to win? Skipping last period I meekly went into the principal's office, I told him about the torment, but only receiving nods and "mhmm's". He promised immediate action. Unfortunately he changed his mind. "It's the last week of school, I do not think it is necessary to take action," He fixed the picture on his desk. There was three people in that picture. An elegant woman with long medium blonde hair and sparkling green eyes holding the arm of the principle and in the middle their daughter, Maka Albarn. Of course, Principal Albarn has this fantasy where is daughter is the epitome of an angel. "By the ways, you girls are just playing, right?"

My shoes became more interesting than the man's face.

"You girls just like to play around! So have fun with it!" Principal Albarn gleefully smiled and shooed me out of his office.

_xXxXxXx_

"We have good news!" Marie sat on the overstuffed sofa with lemonade set out. "Come on! Take a seat!" Her voice was full of joy as she prepared a drink for Crona.

"Yes, absolutely great news!" Stein excitedly said. He sat in the recliner near Marie.

Choosing to sit next to Marie I sipped the sweet lemonade. "Yes?" From their happy attitudes, there was nothing to worry about. Maybe this 'good' news would lighten my mood.

"Well," Marie reached for her husband's hand. "I'm pregnant!" She squeaked.

Left speechless, I sputtered out unfinished sentences. Stein sat up and hugged me tightly.

"You're going to be a sister Crona!" Unused to his affection I squealed loudly. "Wonderful, wonderful, news!"

"M-marie! H-help!" I was gasping and reached for Marie, who was standing and smiling widely.

"Stein please stop it, you're being too affectionate." She patted her husband's shoulder. "Put her down and lets eat dinner."

_xXxXxXx_

It was Friday. Last day of school and last day of torture. Gym class was not as expected. Patty Thompson seemed to have injured her knee while having free time so the gym teacher and a classmate accompanied her to the nurse's office. Instead of enjoying the free time, I hid underneath the bleachers waiting for class to end.

"Crona!" A female student called, she poked her head underneath the bleachers. "Mrs. Montie wants to see you!" Awkwardly nodding my head I stumbled my way out from underneath the stand.

Inside the girl's locker room, Mrs. Montie had a tiny office she rarely used. Knocking on her door I heard hushed whispers and shuffling. Quickly the door opened along with a hand shooting out and grabbing me by the wrist.

Inside the cramped dark office, there was numerous giggles and whispers. Before I could panic the lights were flicked on.

"Mop girl! Don't think we'll let you leave for summer vacation without a goodbye gift!" Hard blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "Kim, would you like to do the honors?"

"Of course my dear Liz." Kim held up a pair of shiny scissors. She teasingly snipped the sharp cutters close to my nose.

"Oh Crona." A sweet but mocking voice cooed as I backed closer to the door. "Are you scared?" Her green eyes glittered with wickedness. "Hold still now." Maka grabbed for my arms and yanked me roughly into a hard steel chair.

"Wh-wha?" My arms were forced behind the chair and bound together. Everything happened to fast. The faces of five tormentors hovered above me with wicked grins. I could feel my scalp burning as hands gripped my pink locks and the sound of clipping distracted my thoughts of panic. Chunks of pink scattered onto my lap and sprinkled all over the floor as the giggling continued. "No! Stop it!" Shaking my head was no use, long fingers grabbed my jaw holding me in place. Her sharply manicured nails dug deeply into my cheeks.

"Hold still! Sheesh."; "Give me the scissors!"; "You're stepping on my foot!"; "Be happy that we're giving you a 'free' makeover!"

A variety of sarcastic voices conversed over my head but the snipping sounds never stopped. There was pile of choppy pink strands on my lap.

"Stop, please!" Hyperventilating everything around seemed to have shrunk. The ceiling and the wall dove in as the corners shot further outward. Soon their voices and giggles were muted by the sound of ringing and thumping of my heart. My chest was ready to explode as my breathing became more ragged. The shoelaces that bound my hands rubbed my wrists raw as I tried to free my hands, or at least a finger. "Please." My pleas echoed inside my head but fell on deaf ears.

_xXxXxXx_

"Ready?" She waltz into the kitchen with her long sunny blonde hair. Kneeling down to meet eye to eye she smiled kindly. "Don't worry. No one won't hurt you this summer. I assure you! Oh, I forgot something!"

Today is my first day of summer. There was nothing for me to do except pack my bags and wait for Marie to get her purse. Before taking my bags to the vehicle I took a quick look into the mirror. Sicken by the way my hair looked, their joke involved me getting an awful haircut from dull scissors. Short chunks of hair strayed outward and larger chunks hung freely tickling my shoulders. The fringe was cut crooked at first, but with Marie's held, she straightened out the bangs but left a piece hanging between my eyes. I found a giant hat inside Stein's side of the closet. It was for winter purposes but it covered my head pretty well.

"Okay, lets go!"

Yesterday, Marie came home and found me under the kitchen sink wearing three hats. After finding out what happened she consoled my pathetic cries and told me about sending me away for the summer.

"Azusa will take good care of you!" She chirped as she lifted a small bag over her shoulder. "Its been years since you two met, but I bet you'll get along!"

Azusa Yumi. She is Marie's cousin who lives somewhere in California. I met her once, but she scared me, well everything scared me when I was little. Marie said that Azusa runs a several shops, restaurants, and cafes along the coast.

"She can give you a job at one of her shops! It'll be fun!" Marie was gleefully talking while driving to the airport. "You can make friends!" She was talking like me going away would be a fantasy trip.

* * *

**Yes! Finally! Laziness is not an excuse! Or so I was told. Thank _Noodle_ from _noodle&doc_ for scolding me to finish this.**

**How was this? Enjoyed? Any questions? _If you PM'd ideas to me, thanks. I will incorporate those ideas in upcoming chapters._**

**CaptainvKickass, death the girl, guest, Jasminepetals12, MintyMintMints, KittyKatLuvah, Darklover62199, and a bunch of other reviewers. Thanks for reading. Glad that you all enjoyed. Motivation XD!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


	5. Baby Blue Threads

**How the heck does a freaken beach look like in person? I dunno! *Grumbles* I'm stuck in this small town. *Grumbles*…. Anyways…. Winter break is almost over T.T and I forgot that there was homework *Looks at pile* buuuut ignoring it will work, right?**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Baby Blue Threads**

"_**You gotta be able to change worlds" –Courtney Love-**_

* * *

After a few days of staying with Azusa and being a little homesick, I was told that I would be working at a smoothie shop near a popular beach. The shop was a white building with large doors and wide windows, it seemed too luxurious. Much to my horror there a uniform was required, and not just any uniform, an exposing uniform.

"B-but Azusa! I l-look like a b-boy!" Hiding inside the change room at the shop I peeked out. "P-please, let me w-wear a dress. Or a w-winter coat."

"You look fine." Azusa adjusted her rectangle rimmed glasses. She looked much different from all those years ago. The first and last time I saw her she was still in high school but she was very kind, in an intimidating way. "Now come on. The other two workers will be here soon. I'll introduce you."

Taking baby steps out of the tiny room I covered my face in embarrassment. The required uniform was bright blue racerback top with a small logo near the breast and white shorts with small pockets. "I-its too revealing!"

"You're exaggerating." Sighing she crossed her arms. "Morning Mizune." Azusa greeted a tall girl with short choppy pink hair. "This is Crona."

"H-hi!" Squeaking out a greeting I clung to my right arm out of habit. I noticed how tall she was, almost six feet I'm assuming.

"Oh, Hi." Mizune sounded somewhat uninterested. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown with no hint of interest whatsoever. "New huh? Well we do need more help since summer is starting for you kids."

"Mizune here is a college student. She worked here for the past three summers, so just ask if you need any help." Picking up her cell phone, Azusa turned and walked near the back door. "See you this evening Crona."

"Huh? Y-you're leaving!?" I was not expecting her to leave so soon. What if I mess up? I might get yelled at! Maybe the others won't like me!

"Uh, Crona? You okay?" A long finger poked my nose causing me to flinch. Mizune smirked, "You'll be fine." She sighed and shook her head. "Where is that girl, she should've been here by now." Handing me a rag from a bleach smelling bucket she nodded toward the small tables.

"W-who?" taking baby steps I began scrubbing the table.

"Eruka. She worked here last summer as well." Mizune was shuffling things behind the large counter.

'_Eruka_.' The pronunciation of that name could not be mistaken as 'Erica, or Arika'. Groaning I continued wiping down each table dreading the third employee's arrival.

_xXxXxXx_

_Flashback_

Trembling, I was terrified of meeting kids my age. Marie explained that they're my age and will be happy to meet me. She made sure I wore my favorite play dress, the cobalt blue one with yellow ribbons. Many thoughts ran through my head. Will Marie come back for me? Will she abandon me here? Do I have to stay here? Can I go home?

The light smell of printer paper and antiseptic tickled my nose. Tears pricked my eyes as Marie held my hand, leading my down a square corridor passing numerous doors. Lining the walls there was colorful collages with drawings, handprints, and flowers, it hypnotized me.

114. The three numbers hovered over a pale purple door, I feared what would lay behind that door. The overcrowded room buzzed with loud eight year olds, mall catalog frilly dressed girls and mall catalog boys spoke among themselves sitting in neat rows. None of the kids took notice as they went on about last night's cartoon and what candy was better. Written on the dark brown chalkboard was the value chart and cursive writing letter 'g'. Marie conversed with an elderly lady, she looked about centuries old with almost white hair.

"Bye sweetie, see you soon!" Marie pecked the top of my head and left, her sunny smile leaving with her. That's when I began to cry.

The elderly woman introduced herself as Mrs. Clockwork. She held my hand and wiped away my tears, then took me to the front of the class. Their eyes were on me. It felt like the spotlight was on me, and everyone in the audience was hidden by the bright glare of light.

"This is Crona. And she is new." She pointed toward an empty seat in the second row whispering, 'you can sit there.'

Eyes followed me as I took the few steps to the vacant seat. Keeping my head down, my bob cut hair swept my shoulders hiding my face. Mrs. Clockwork tapped at the chalkboard with yellow chalk as she droned on about how to write in cursive.

Her thick baby blue hair was what caught my attention. It was tied in a half pony tail with a dark blue scrunch hair tie and cascaded down her dark blue and white polka-dotted dress. She seemed to be uncomfortable with the hair tie as she tore it off and flicked it across the room without Mrs. Clockwork noticing, then dug in the little cubby on her wide desk pulling out an orange headband with a little green from design. Noticing my staring she turned and smiled.

"Hi!" She whispered. "I'm Eruka."

Since that introduction, Eruka and I stuck together, during projects or on the playground. She was playground tough. The boy with spikey blue hair tried to go against me on chess but he would get upset and try to wrestle me, claiming, 'All boys should wrestle', which annoyed me, I was wearing a dress all those times he would say that. Eruka would smack him on the head causing him to cry to Mrs. Clockwork.

It was strange really. I was the tallest, especially taller than the boys. She may have been two months older, Eruka was the tiniest person in the third grade. Short and innocent, but once you got on her bad side, she was very feisty.

"Hold still!" A pair of plastic pink safety scissors was held close to my hair one day by a boy with three stripes. "You won't look perfect if I do- Ow!" He held his shin leaping away. Eruka was like a knight in blue, and even if I never had a sibling, she felt like an older sister –two months older.

_xXxXxXx_

"Crona?" A curious tone startled me. "Is that you?"

'Eep-ing' I turned around clutching the bleach scented rag in a death like grip. "E-Eruka, h-hi." Stuttering, I was preparing myself for her snide comments or scrunching of her tiny nose.

"It is! How are you!?" She pulled me in a tight hug. "I haven't seen you since the end of eighth grade year!" She still looked the same. Long baby blue hair cascaded down her back in a tight thread like pony tail and still a couple inches shorter than me.

"F-fine." It was hard talking to Eruka, even if we use to be friends, I thought she hated me.

"We have to catch up! Are you still friends with Maka?" I was very confused. After third grade, Eruka became friends with those other girls. She stopped talking to me except when she wanted to tease me. Why is she being nice?

"Stop chatting, start working." Mizune called over her shoulder. She was already assisting a customer.

_xXxXxXx_

* * *

**Wow, short chapter. Much didn't happen, right? Oh well. This will be a long A/N.**

**A lot of you seemed surprise that I made Maka the bad guy. Well, reason for that is I read so many fanfics where Maka is a good-hearted person, but I have a paranoia about that. The sweet smiles and encouraging words, it really gets you thinking. So Maka's sweet and kind nature is all an act, but only in this fic.**

**Facts:**

**-Crona is a girl.**

**-Eruka use to be Crona's friend in third grade but ended in fourth.**

**-Crona's hair use to be long, until the end of chapter 4. Now it is her hairstyle we're all familiar with.**

**-In each chapter, there are flashbacks.**

**-This is an AU story.**

**- Maka's dad, Spririt, is the principle of Death High School. *le gasp***

**-Mizune is 21 years old. 5 ft 10.**

**-Azusa is 26 years old. Living in fictional city, Yellowthroat. (yellowthroat is a bird)**

**Reviewers:**

_**Death the Girl:**_** I'm glad I can be an influence! And writing about bullying? Cool! It sucks being bullied, but mine are somewhat similar to Crona's! If you're still wondering if middle school will be like that, well… I don't think so. This is supposed to take place in her ninth grade year, and flash backs from elementary to middle school occur. I probably should point that out, but I get lazy after typing at four in the morning.**

_**Not-So-Alone-Anymore**_**: Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, I use to wish the school year would pass by faster, but hell, I want it to go slower! (My last year of high school)…..**

_**CaptainvKickass:**_** Thanks for reviewing! And yes, a fic like this does trigger some memories, but it makes me all smiley when I read the reviews. Proud feeling when you all say they can relate. People who pick on you won't back down even if you tell them to stop, sometimes it would take violence, but at least they didn't lash back for that. :D **

_**marzcat123: **_**Thank for reading! I've never became friends with my bully. Usually I would just tolerate them and go on with life. But its good you two are on good terms.**

**I wish I could write to all you readers on this A/N, but I can always PM. But all the reviewers, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


	6. Lemon Scented Water

**Two updates in one day! Wow,…..**

**Warnings: Cursing.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lemon Scented Water**

"_**I automatically assume people won't like me, so I don't talk to them unless they approach me first. I can't become a part of a crowd because I can't get past that feeling that I don't belong." ― Stephanie Kuehnert, Ballads of Suburbia-**_

* * *

My second week here wasn't all bad. Mizune is a great supervisor, even if she has a don't-fuck-with-me attitude, but I guess that is effective to jerkoff customers. So far, I'm liking it here. I have yet to see anyone from school which is good, I would be mortified by that. The hours working was confusing, but now understanding. Mizune works long hours here, from eight a.m. to seven p.m., it seems like a handful to have only four people working. I switched to work in the afternoons, just after the lunch hour, and work until closing.

The bucket full of water was heavy. Heaving the lemon scented dirty water to the back door, it swung open before I could even reach it. Chilly dirty water splashed everywhere in the backroom. My white shorts soaked a stained beige brown and my hair was dripping wet.

"Sorry Crona, you okay!" Eruka knelt down pushing away the bucket. I expected her to laugh and take embarrassing photos to send to her girl gang. "Oh no! You're all wet! Here!" Instead, she helped me up and dug through the wooden cabinets for a towel. "Dry up. You can come over and change, I live nearby."

The towel covered my pink hair. 'Come over?' Since Maka, I've never been to anyone else's home. Anxiety built up, causing me to shake. "W-why are y-you nice?"

That seemed to have caught her off guard. Eruka stood staring at me with her dark blue eyes like she was trying to figure out a math equation. Three times her lips parted, only to snap shut. "C-crona-"

"Hey, its closing time. You two can go home." Mizune waltzed in. "Ooh, tension." She muttered. Deciding to leave the backroom, she walked back to the front and started locking down the place.

"Crona, listen." Her hand reached up and tousled the towel on my head. "I'm sorry for… For everything I did. It wasn't me. Things weren't supposed to happen like that." Her voice cracked. "I betrayed you and humiliated you. I hurt you terribly. I'm sure you completely hate me."

The dull ache in my chest throbbed. "I don't think I could ever forgive you." Tears streamed down cooling my flushed cheeks. "E-everything that happened. I-it…" Choking out sobs, my throat clenched.

"Can we rebuild a friendship that I don't deserve?" She held out her hand with tears streaking her mascara.

Instead of taking her hand I threw off the towel and clutched my arm. "We'll see what happens."

_xXxXxXx_

After I left Eruka's home I walked slowly back to Azusa's apartment. I was taking a shortcut through the alley behind a gas station that also worked on vehicles. The sounds of mechanical equipment was loud and scary. Jogging pass the building I wasn't expecting the get splashed by dirty lemon scented water. Again.

"What the fuck!?" A deep voice exclaimed. "Why are you running into dirty water?"

"I-I-I'm s-sorry!" The sandals Eruka loaned to me made a squish sound as I shifted uncomfortably. Looking up I wasn't sure I should run off screaming or just fall on my knees and apologize. "I-i-it won't happen again." The person stood outside the backdoor with the grungy yellow bucket in hand and a cigarette dangling from the other hand. "Please, d-don't be mad!"

"Why hell should I be mad? Its weird to see someone bathe in mop water!" He snorted. Icy silver blue irises glared through his shaggy inky black hair, his face stuck in an obvious permanent scowl. "That's nothing to be pissed off about!"

"O-oh." Sheepishly I stared at the now soaked skirt that was also Eruka's. I hope she won't be upset that her clothes got dirty so quickly. "I don't know how to deal with this."

"Are you gonna stand there like an idiot? Or you wanna get in here so you can dry off?" He barked crossing his arms.

Whoever this guy was, he freaked me out. The scowl and attitude screamed dangerous, and I didn't like danger. A couple of scenarios went through my head, one involving a knife, and that did it. "N-no! I-I uh, I have to go home!" Sprinting down the alley I heard the guy yell something, but the pounding of my heart thumped at my ear drums. Deeming two blocks safe I stopped running to catch my breath. "Uh, that was scary!"

_xXxXxXx_

The sun was burning slow as Eruka and I walked to an ice cream shop. It was the weekend, finally. It was difficult dealing with people. We made small talk, but she never brought up her friend's from Death City. So many questions tapped in my brain, I was getting confused if I ordered mango or lemon ice cream.

"E-eruka." Mind as well ask now, if this so called 'friendship' should be rebuilt.

"Hmm? What is it?" She hummed as she fixed the orange sun hat with a pin of a green frog.

"Wh-why, uh…. Wh-e-re… Um…" Unsure how to start I took a deep breath. Images from fourth grade flashed, "Why were you mean to me?"

She remained silent. A guy, maybe in his twenties, brought us our ice cream along with some complements to Eruka. Shrugging the guy off, she peeked up at me. "Boys don't like a tough girl. They want a sweet girl who has friends." She muttered. "They said that to me on the first day of fourth grade." Licking the fruity looking frozen treat she stared out to the glistening blue water. "I notice how spoiled each girl was, how mean they were to you and every other girl that they weren't friends with. But I didn't do anything, I only went along with them… All I wanted to do was fit in, and be liked." A warm breeze swept pass the grey concrete walkway. "It was hierarchy in middle school huh? Everyone took each other down. Girls can be mean. And I was apart of that mean. Every girl wanted to be liked. I'm sure all you wanted was a friend though. At least you have Maka, right?" She smiled up at me, expecting me to nod and say 'yes, at least I have one friend now.', but those words were faux.

"No. Not anymore." The frozen mango treat melted onto my hand, making it sticky. Like she read my mind she jumped up and pulled me into a hug. The empty feeling in my stomach twisted unsurely how to react in this situation. Was she pitying me? Before I could say anything, a cold sensation slid down my loose t-shirt. "Gah!" Springing up, I shook my shirt until an ice cube fell out.

"What is your problem!?" I heard Eruka yell. Turning to see whom she was talking too, I suddenly had the urge to disappear.

"Oh no." Icy silver blue eyes teasingly staring into mine. "H-hi again."

"Don't say it like you know me!" He crossed his arms and chuckled deeply. "Thought I recognized that head of yours. So swimming with froggy in dirty water as well?"

"Why don't you just back off!" Eruka shoved him, "And leave her alone! She doesn't need you to harass her!"

"Well shit! You're one feisty bitch!" his laugh was deep and scratchy. He didn't seem to budge when Eruka shoved him.

Unsure what to do, I stood standing with my now melted cone waiting for them to stop arguing. After a few minutes they were huffing and out of breath. "A-are you t-two done?"

"No." Eruka crossed her arms and huffed. "Lets go!" She grabbed my sticky wrist and dragged me with her.

"Hey, I wasn't finish!" A rough callous hand gripped my free arm tightly. "Gotta tell me your name, or I'll call you bucket water from now on!"

Not wanting another name added to the long list of names I squeaked out my name. Relived that my arm was released, Eruka was able to drag me farther down the walkway.

"That guy was a jerk!" She coldly said, "But sure was cute!"

Trying to wipe off the sticky sweet off my arm I sighed, "You mean scary, right?"

_xXxXxXxX_

* * *

**Two chapters in one day!? Oh my gosh! Can anyone guess who this 'scary' guy is? Virtual cookie if you guess correct! What do you think about Crona and Eruka hanging out? Should they rebuild their vaporized friendship? Surprise in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


	7. Jars that Scream

**Busy, busy… And lazy… But to hell with that… Update! Also, there may be some mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Jars that Scream**

"_**I was starting to be proud of the fact that I was gay, even though I wasn't" –Kurt Cobain**_

* * *

The sun was burning slowly in the mid June humidity. The late afternoon was long, and there was only a few people, taking a break I watched out the massive wide windows to the waves sweeping the sandy white beach. About six weeks until school starts again, something I'm not looking forward to. I don't want to meet those girls, I just wish I could stay here, go to school here. But Marie is waiting, along with the baby. I can't wait to be a sister. A rough tap on the nap of my neck startled me, causing a loud 'eep' from my throat.

"Are you gonna take my order or just stare out the window like it's a fantasy world?!" Icy silver blue irises glared at the napkin dispenser in my right hand. "Come on, I don't have all day!"

"Oh, right, I'm sorry!" Picking up my little notepad I already knew what he wanted. 'Grapefruit smoothie'. The male with the icy silver blue eyes is Ragnarok. I met him last week after being splash by mop water and again when he shoved an ice cube down my shirt. It was weird at first, Eruka insisted that she would tag along for my safety, but it was obvious how much she wanted to flirt. And now one week later.

"Stop apologizing! Sheesh!" He rolled his eyes and sat on the stool by the counter. The permanent scowl was terrifying but I managed to not to tremble. "You're like a little kid who snuck into the cookie jar!"

"Ragnarok, don't be an ass." A feminine lazy voice chuckled. Her chocolate brown eyes more focused on a magazine. "Or I'll have Eruka kick you again." Sighing Mizune took out another magazine to flip through.

"Whatever!" He threw up his hands with a smirk.

The smoothie making process was quick, within a minute he had his cold beverage in his grasp. "What are you doing?!" I whispered. Unsure what to do as Ragnarok pull out a flask from his olive green cargo shorts, I resorted to silence.

"Shut up, its just vodka." Ragnarok grumbled.

Sighing I shook my head and went to clean the blender of it's fruity contents. The bells on the door jingled, deciding Mizune should get their orders I continued my cleaning.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the black sheep. Or, Black Mouse." A sultry voice teased. "Look at you, so cute working and getting your fingers dirty." That teasing voice was too familiar. A shiver ran down my spine as I heard a fit of giggles.

Then my heart stopped. Instantly I knew who were at the counter, their voices too familiar. What were they doing here?

"Hello, Blair," Mizune spoke with distaste. "Is there anything that you and your friends like to have?" My back was turned away from them, but I swear I could picture Mizune gritting her teeth and left eye slightly twitching.

"What do you have that's low on carbs?" Trying not to tremble I prayed they wouldn't notice me. "Oh, wait!" Her voice squeaked causing me to flinch. "Blair forgot manners! Girls, this is my mistake of a cousin! Mizune! Her mommy was a, you know, a who-ra!" Blair's high pitch voice was proud.

"Shut it Blair, just tell me what you girls want to drink." Mizune's growled.

"Whatever, just give me ice water."

"Tea for us!" Two familiar sister voices chirped. "Oh, with lemon!"

"I'll have, oh what do I want?" I recognized that false sweet voice as Maka's. "Lemonade!"

"Alright, I'll be right back." Mizune walked up next to me grumbling, she whispered angrily, "I didn't expect her to be fucking here!" Quickly gathering the drinks she put on a twitchy smile and walked toward the counter. "Here you ladies go."

"Hey, Get your butt over here!" Ragnarok's voice echoed. "More!" He waved the empty pale green cup in the air.

Hoping that the girl gang didn't notice, I scrambled my way to the grouchy male. "C-can y-you keep, um, your voice d-down please?"

"Don't tell me what to do!?" He picked up his dark grey bandanna and rubbed it on top of my head. "Lemme scramble your brain even more!"

"Ah! Stop! I don't know how to deal with a scrambled brain!"

"Crona!?" A surprised squeal emitted from the other side of the room. "Oh my god! Hi!" That squeal sound more annoying than I remembered. My eyes trained onto the green eyed girl. She had her pigtails and skimpy clothes with that innocent small smile, my stomach twisted. Maka skipped up to the counter with the slightest giggle. "How are you?"

"Who is this bitch!?" Using his thumb, Ragnarok pointed to Maka, who was only a foot away.

"H-h-hi, M-Maka." Stuttering I was ready to race to the back room and hide until they were gone. My palms grew sweaty as the knot in my stomach escalated to my chest painfully. "I-I'm f-fine. H-how are you?"

"Great!" She giggled and leaned over the counter curiously looked at me with her wide green eyes. "Cool! You work?"

Nodding I took a step back. There was a few things I noticed about the situation. One, Maka's top was very low, to the point where her tiny pillow's would fall out. Two, she was leaning very close to the easily-annoyed Ragnarok. And three, she had an awkward tan line on the bridge of her nose.

"Hey, get the fuck off me!" Ragnarok stood up and flung his arms in the air. "God, why are middle school kids so horny! Shit!"

She frowned, her kind green eyes turned hard, "Why are sitting where I wanted to stand? And I'm not in middle school!"

The two began tossing insults like it was a game of dodge ball. Meanwhile, the little girl gang pranced up with their arms crossed and sunglasses pushed up.

"Crona darling," The eldest Thompson sister kindly said, "How are you and your mosquito bites? I'm sure they hurt."

"Ew!" The three squealed in unison.

Breathing became impossible as I stared at the three girls. Perfectly manicured nails grazed through shiny hair and placed their palms on their hips. Each girl done so one after another. Unsure what to do or say I nearly fainted, until a hand was firmly placed on my shoulder.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? Don't you girls go to another country or something over the summer?" Eruka spoke in a serious tone.

"Eruka!" the three girls squealed, excluding Maka from their reunion, they bombarded the baby blue haired girl. "How are you?", "You work in this dump?", "We should go shopping together", "Lets go right now!".

Backing up slowly I tried to make my way to the backroom to hide, but I nudged into a wall-like form. Turning around I met the tall Mizune. Her arms were crossed and chocolate brown eyes stern.

"Get back to work Eruka." In a low serious tone she huffed, "There's no time to laze around."

"Alright," The baby blue haired girl turned on her heel and waved, "Bye guys."

"What, you're leaving?", "Nooo, come with us!", "There's a bunch of hot guys down by the beach!", "Lets go shopping!", "Why are you being lame?", "You were never like this when you hung out with us."

Shrugging her shoulders, Eruka pulled me to the backroom. I could hear them speaking loudly, making sure that we heard.

"Ugh, she talks to mop girl?", "Ew, so they're both freaks", "Once a freak, always a freak, right?", "I totally bet they're lesbians!", "Grosss!"

Soon their comments and laughs filled the whole shop. They cackled like witches, I was expecting to see black robes with pointy hats appear as they stirred in an iron pot with green chapped hands. Unfortunately, all they did was giggle and gossip.

"Crona," Mizune leaned in the doorway. "You know those girls, don't you?"

Out of habit, I latched onto my right arm and looked away. Shifting from foot to foot, I nodded, my choppy short hair tickled my ears. Hearing Mizune sigh, my eyes snapped up. Will she make me go out there and make me serve them? Will she tease me like they do?

"Go on home, I'm sure you wouldn't want to be here with, them." She pointed toward the group of squealers.

Nodding, I grabbed my backpack and opened the backdoor. "Thank you" Glancing back, Mizune was still leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed with neutral chocolate brown eyes.

_xXxXxXx_

Mizune's Flashback

Big brown eyes stared up at the pale ceramic jar. It was embellished with powder blue birds and powder pink trees. She kept her tiny hands in her orange pullover pockets, but the other's chubby short fingers reached up onto the table only to tug on the lace white cloth. The pale ceramic jar tumbled sideways, rolling closer to the other side of the table and teetered. When the jar screamed when it's form landed onto the hardwood oak floor it startled the girl with lace in her hands. Pieces of white and tiny pink trees sprinkled across the dark wood floor like stars.

Heavy loud thumps raced into the room. "What happened? Are you both okay?" A deep concerned voice caught their attention. It was a tall but roundish man with pink cheeks and thinning blond hair.

Dropping the lace fabric the other began to sniffle and cry. Giant tears flowed down smooth cheeks, sticking her long violet hair to her chin. Pointing to the other in the orange pullover, she fell on her bum wailing louder.

"Mizune!" The man gasped, "What did you do?"

She dug her tiny hands deeper in her orange pockets. Shaking her head she looked at the mess then pointed to the wailing girl on the floor.

"Don't blame my daughter!" The man growled.

"What's going on?" Two voiced entered the room, one of a woman with dark hair and a man with red hair. "Did you daughter do this!" The woman looked at the man with red hair.

"Honey, what did you do? You know that was an expensive vase." The man with red hair knelt down eyelevel to the girl in orange.

Shaking her head, she pointed at the girl, who was sniffling in the woman's white skirt.

"Its not nice to blame others." The man with red hair spoke softly.

"Damnit, how the hell am I going to sell this crap?" The round man growled. "Can't you keep that thing on a leash!?"

"My daughter is no dog!"

"Well the bitch is destroying things!"

Both men argued, throwing insults and waving fists. Putting on her orange hood, she glanced back at the other girl. Brown eyes widen. The other girl was clinging onto the white skirt smiling treacherously with her gold eyes slanted like a cat.

"Come on," The man with red hair grabbed her orange sleeve. "We're going to see mommy."

"Go! Go to that whore!" The round man called. "Better give up those two and be with real family."

_xXxXxXx_

"W-where are we going?" We've been climbing up a steep ravine for ten minutes. I'm not much of an active person so I was starting tire. "Ragnarok!" I whined.

"Shut up, we're almost there!" He barked at we made up the last few feet of trail.

Catching my breath, I leaned against a tree. Wait, this tree is a bench. "Why did you make me climb that?" Groaning I collapsed on the painted maroon bench. "There was an easier trail."

"You needed exercise." He bluntly stated. "By the ways, there's a gathering going on over at that guy's place later." Nodding over at a small aged house, it's paint was probably once white and shutter's barely clung on it's hinges. "Come on, quit being a lazy ass."

The sun was finally touching the horizon as more people showed up. Explained to me, this tiny house has been a party hot spot since the late eighties. The guy who owns the house is a really tall tan guy with short brown spikey hair. Says his name is Free.

"Crona, have a beer!" A smug grin was lazily stretched across Ragnarok's face. "Come on, you're being… being…. Uh…" He shrugged and took off with a bottle to his lips.

Each small room had their own nauseating stench of cigarette smoke and sweaty humid skunk. Sighing I went into the kitchen area for anything that was none alcoholic. Giggling emitted from the small area. About ten girls occupied the kitchen, each holding a brown bottle or red cup. Six of whom I recognized.

"Oh my, it's the mop." Judging hard eyes gazed at my now retreating form. She smoothed her cotton candy pink hair then jumped off the wooden counter area. With a sly smirk she sauntered over and pulled my forearm. "So, Blair here told us how you turned our friend Eruka into a lesbian."

"O-ow, K-kim that hurts." My forearm began to throb as she dug her fingers into my bare arm.

"Come on, its obvious how much you like it." She sneered. "I guess we made a good choice! Coming here I mean. If we didn't then you would've turned everyone into a fag."

"Yugh, she even has a haircut of a lesbian." The petite nose of Liz wrinkled at the bridge making her look pig-like. "If you're that sexually confused, why don't you just sew yourself up?"

The cackles of the six girls rung my ears. They're the culprits of this haircuts! I'm mistaken as a lesbian?

"You know, homosexuality is a mental illness, you should seek some help.", "You can be arrested for lewd and dissolute behavior.", "We better cover up! She's probably undressing us with her eyes!", "My papa knows someone who can do an exorcism on you."

One by one their comments tighten the band around my chest. They are mistaken. The air felt cooler on my fingertips as they ached terribly. Did it just get colder? The other uninvolved girls left, making sure to stagger out with their drinks, leaving the six pairs of spiteful irises burning a hole in my forehead. My left hand remained on the wooden counter as I took small steps backwards shaking my head harshly. "N-no! T-that! T-that's wrong!"

As cold as my fingers were, I didn't feel the cold ceramic jar until the 'thunk'. My eyes snapped to clattering near my left hand. The jar rolled closer to the edge of the counter and teetered teasingly. The ceramic jar screamed as it's dirty white skin spread onto the floor like a flower blooming. Some fragments twirled dancing, some were larger and rocked like a cradle.

"Look what you did!" One of the six girls screamed. "Hey, she broke your vase!"

Heavy footsteps of about three or more stumbled down the narrow hall. Heads poked in looking at the mess then moved on.

"I don't have a vase." The deep lethargic voice of Free broke the silence. "That was a jar from…" He paused. "Now to think, when did I get a jar?"

"I-I'm sorry! I'll clean this up!" Quickly crouching I began to pick up the large pieces of dirty white shells. Ignoring the non-enthusiastic, 'You don't have to', the pieces of white littering the floor shrunk to little specks. After five minutes of picking up, the six left and the 'gathering' went on.

From the corner of my eye there was a white bottle-cap sized shard underneath a crooked plastic chair. My fingers grazed over the piece and plucked it from the dusty floor.

"Ow!" Flinching I immediately dropped the piece. Once the sharp edge made contact with my palm there was the natural response of pain, but once I turned my hand over to inspect the damage there was a sudden rush coursing through my chest. My heart thumped roughly against my sternum as my face flushed red. What was that feeling?

* * *

**What did you think of having a Mizune flashback? Well I did that because she has a short appearance and thought, "She needs attention!". Any questions?**

**People who guess Ragnarok! You know who you are ;D! You all get a virtual cookie! Maybe even two.**

**Thanks to all reviewers! Its very late at night and sleepy, so maybe in another chappy I'll leave a message in the A/N.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


	8. Coloring Blank Fabric

**I want to end Crona's summer quickly. One, because it was difficult figuring out the area she's in. And two, I wanted to bring up Marie and Stein! Yay. Also, Short Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Coloring Blank Fabric**

"_**I'll be seeing you in every lovely summer's day" –Billie Holiday**_

* * *

Three weeks left of this humid place. This will be my last week working here, and my last week having 'somewhat' friends. Maybe things will change when I enter my 10th year. "Nope." Scoffing I shook my head and continued cleaning the neon colored cups. Even staying in this so called 'get-away', I was teased. Why?

The neon colored cups 'clunk' together as I set each down.

"Its time to go home." Mizune's lazy called from the front.

I think I'll miss being here. Strange. At the beginning all I wanted to do was stay home in my room and hide. Now here I am, washing neon dishes and taking orders.

Each day passed quickly and before I could say, "fuck my life." The week was up and I was standing on the grey heated concrete steps. Home. Marie might be out getting groceries and Stein might be at his lab. Surprisingly as I walked through the large door I was caught in a choking hug.

"OH! My sweet darling is back!" Her voice reminded me of honey, sweet and sticky. Sticky because she didn't loosen her hug until Stein stepped in and ruffled my short hair. "How was your trip? Did you have fun? Make friends? You seem chubbier! Did Azusa feed you too much? She loves her food, I know!"

Marie's belly seems larger than I last remember. It was strange to see her belly that big even if she were only four months. Her white blouse hugged her swollen stomach as she waddled her way to the bathroom. Once she returned she gripped her husband's hand happily.

"We have more good news!" Stein smiled snuggling closer to his pregnant wife. "Very good news!" There was a hint of shimmering in Stein's usually lethargic eyes. After the announcement of Marie's pregnancy, he has been much livelier and home more often. I guess news like this is exciting when a baby is on the way.

Marie gleefully squealed and clasped her hands together. "I'm having twins!"

_xXxXxXxXx_

_Flashback_

I watched her file through large shiny stands full of fabric. Each fabric had a shape, one looked like a piece I wore covering my belly but with different colors and had a happy face. Another piece of fabric was a funny sky color that goes on the legs but had sparkles on it. She selected a fabric with an 'Ooh!' or 'Awe!' then set them inside a cage on wheels.

The next day I found myself wearing those particular fabrics she found on the shiny racks. She was kneeling on her knees and smiling. Unsure what to do or say I kept my lips shut. She only chuckled and shrugged.

"Here," She handed me a book with lines. "A coloring book! Look here's a family! Like us!" She pointed to the blob that supposed to look like a man. "That's the daddy. Stein is your daddy now." Then pointed to the mini-blob, "That's their child. You're our child!" Her smile grew wider as she got to the blob with a dress, "That's the mommy. I'm your mommy. We're now a family!"

Looking at the blobs, my eyes gazed into her kind irises. "But my real mommy is not you."

For a moment her smile faltered but then grew wider. "I know." She giggled then scooped me up.

_xXxXxXx_

We spent our time together. It was comforting. Marie rummaged through the clothing I bought with the money I earned, she squealed like one of the girl's from school. She made me try on her clothes, which the bottom's surprisingly nearly fit.

"You're growing!" She clasped her hands together. Taking out the measuring tape she quickly did my measurements. "I know someone who sews! You can have a dress custom made!"

True about my growth, I noticed how most of my pants no longer fit, so I had to borrow bottoms from Eruka until I was able to buy my own. Shrugging, I continued digging through Marie's wardrobe.

* * *

**Rushed her summer? Well, I wanted Marie in. that's my reason. :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**


	9. The Crooning Clown and Chocolate

**This is not a very organized chapter… Busy with school, too lazy… what other reason can I think of? Hmmm…. There are obvious mistakes but just read past them XD…**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Crooning Clown and Chocolate**

"_**There's no damn business but show business- you have to keep a smile up to keep from throwing up" –Billie Holiday**_

* * *

Sighing, I made sure the buttons on my cardigan were in the appropriate place and to brush my short choppy hair. Anxiety caused my fingers to tremble and my heart to beat faster. I had trouble choosing what I wanted to wear today. From shirts or bottoms, even to my socks, I didn't want to be mistaken as something else again.

My laptop was still on and played a random radio station. Slipping on my Chuck Taylors I plopped down on the swivel chair and read the message. From over the summer I received a total of 178 messages, excluding spam. Most of those messages were from the obvious classmates with links and crude comments. Not one was from the DHS_USER.

'Ding'

**DHS_USER: Hello Crona, I do apologize for not writing you the whole break. I hope you enjoyed your summer. How are you today?**

Blinking a few times my curiosity about DHS_USER grew. Who is this? Is she/he my tormentor? This is a trick, right? Shaking my head, I was going nowhere if I continued my mental questioning.

The aroma of bacon and pancakes tickled my nose as I descended downstairs with my bag slung over my shoulder. Thin beams of sunlight beamed through the thin slits of the curtains, streaking the linoleum kitchen floor and entwining with a thicker ray of light. Marie stood by the stove, her right face was glowing from the yellow ray of warmth making her glow. Her once flat belly had an obvious mound under her floral blouse.

"Morning sweety!" Marie's voice was cheery but held hints of lethargy. Her sunny eyes had traces of no sleep and the slightest of bags formed. "I'm pooped! Stein is tired as well, so I'll let him pack his breakfast!"

"Thank you Marie." Picking out the crispier pieces of bacon and nibbling at my pancakes drowned in maple syrup the clock signaled my departure. "I'll see you after school"

"Bye honey!" Marie called out once the door closed.

The sun was starting to rise higher and the school became closer. Once I saw school as form of penitentiary for the cruel and innocent but now its became a stage, where I was the clown and everyone would laugh at my acts. The dread from last school year caught up with me. The steps seem higher than I remember, or maybe I grew shorter. Clutching my right arm I went back into old habits.

My Chuck Taylors squeaked a few times as I walked down the freshly waxed floor. The white floor glistened like glitter was poured all over but there was the occasional scuff. Students chat and giggled with their groups of friends, some were walking along the lockers or had nervous looks.

"Good Morning Crona! How are you?" Maka leapt in my narrow path with her hands clasped behind her back. "I hope you had fun!"

"Uh-h… W-well.. I-I…" How am I supposed to answer to her? At one moment she's against me and teases me. Then the next she's nice and acts friendly. She must have some sort of personality disorder. Or maybe she's up to something. "H-hi."

She began to walk next to me talking about her summer, about where she went, who she met, and did. The ends of her lips curled into the familiar warm smile and her green eyes shined with kindness. Quickly she pulled me to the nearest empty stairway and hushed me.

"Crona, I know I've been a shitty friend!" Sadness ruined her angel like features. "But I want to stay friends! Don't be mad, I'm not the one who has to do all those things to you! They make me do it!"

Confused and in disbelief all I could do was lean against the wall. The sadden look was well placed, because it turns out I'm an idiot. "M-Maka?" I put a shaky hand on her shoulder. "I'm not mad, d-don't worry about it."

A smile of relief washed over her face. "Thank you Crona."

After that was said, I started to regret it.

_xXxXxXx_

It was two weeks into school when their comments influenced others. I shared the same math class as Kim. Her teal green eyes stared coldly when she was told to sit next to me, like I were the cause. If she didn't run her mouth in class then she wouldn't have to be sitting here. The crumpled balls of papers cluttered around my seat, little squared notes with heart shaped lips mouthing 'Lesbian Mop' and origami formed to look like a woman's vulva piled on my lap. The majority of my math class was female, and most of those girls were Kim's groupies. They did the dirty work for her, like loudly speaking lies or skipping me when passing out papers.

"Crona why are you cheating! This is a test!", "Maybe she wants an STD test.", "No way, she'll fail that one just like she'll fail this one!", "Maybe a pregnancy test too.", "Her baby will look like a mop too!", "Wait, who's pregnant?"

Its weird how rumors start. It all had to start from a source, or an influence. All I wanted to do was find a church and bang on the door calling 'sanctuary', but I highly doubt religious refuge would vanquish these harsh comments tossed at my face in it's many forms.

_xXxXxXx_

-Flashback-

I was about twelve years old when I first saw the little figure. It was squishy. Or so I remember. The little form was squirming and drooling, I was reluctant to hold it. The little thing was only hours old but was plump and soft, like a grape.

"Here, you can hold him!" The woman was a complete stranger to me. I was looking for the restroom but stumbled into another section of the large hospital. Since there was no school today, Marie took me along to her appointment. It made me happy to be away from the awful middle school and to be away from the seventh grade queens. "There's nothing to be afraid of. He won't bite, he has no teeth."

The woman giggled, she looked very tired and her voice sounded raw. Her dark brown hair laid like a halo around her tired form, but she stared up with the same loving eyes Marie has. Slowly I slipped an arm under the squirming baby's back and slid my elbow to the nap of his neck.

"Yes, like that." She hummed. The woman placed my other hand under and released. "You're a natural! You must have a baby brother or sister, right?" She squealed. Shaking my head I mumbled that I was an only child. "Oh, well one day you'll be a big sister!"

_xXxXxXx_

Their comments and vagina origami didn't stop me from feeling excited. Everyday I would go and meet Marie and ask her questions about the babies. She seemed to be very excited to become a mother. Her happiness made me happy, why have I never noticed?

It's a routine now. Marie and I would talk until Stein comes come and the cooking begins. We'll each think of something to cook and try to make it. Then that would be dinner. I almost forgot about the issues with school. Almost.

_xXxXxXx_

**DHS_USER: Hello Crona, how are you?**

**Daffodil_Lament: Who are you?**

**DHS_USER: I'm glad you replied.**

**Daffodil_Lament: Yeah?**

**DHS_USER: Even if you never replied, I still would've messaged you.**

**Daffodil_Lament: Can you tell me who you are? Why do you message me? How do you know me?**

**DHS_USER: We are in the same class.**

**Daffodil_Lament: Please specify that.**

It was a late Thursday evening when I replied to the DHS_USER. Seriously, this person stays late at the school. The person didn't reply.

The month passed by fast. It was finally the beginning of October, the hallways were embellished with orange and black confetti with cut outs of ghosts, ghouls, witches and angry cats. Giant orange signs were crookedly taped to the walls advertising 'Halloween Carnival', 'Halloween Dance', or 'Halloween Bazaar', none were neatly made. I think everyone dresses up every day of this month if wanted to. Or was that for December?

"I think you'll make a good scarecrow" Long sharp nails combed through my short hair, startling me. "Mew! Blair is a kitty!" Her purple locks bounced along with her chest as she sprang up to my face. "Meow!"

"Hmmm? No, I think she'll look better dressed as the blob." Long medium blonde hair was up in a high bun and tough blue eyes glared through fake glasses. A girl popped from behind wearing a giraffe costume head.

"Hmm? But sis, she's too skinny." She twirled and zipped up her yellow and brown costume. "Look Crona, I'm a giraffe! Grrrraaarrr!"

"Well by the looks of her pants." A finger hooked into my pants loops and tugged. "She's growing, see?" I was twirled around like a mannequin. Kim placed a hand on top on my head to stop my twirl. "You're nearly the width as our dear Tsubaki."

"Guys, please don't involve me." Tsubaki rose her hands and shook her head.

"Ooo, you know Crona, the only time your hips grow is if you lose your virginity." A warm voice piped in. "I'm assuming you opened yourself to some poor guy." I turned around to meet green irises.

I could feel my face grow warm, leaving my nose feeling cold. They encircled me, leaving me trapped and embarrassed. My minded morphed them as tall black figures with scowling red mouths and red eyes leaving me as some tiny piece of grass they wanted to burn. Their grinning and glares tore through my stomach, leaving my insides spilling as I collapsed to the floor. Covering my ears I screamed at them to stop it and leave me alone. Looking up through thick stinging tears a blur of more figures gathered. Most likely a crowd.

"Crona is a scarecrow!", "Hey, did you hear, she slept with some old guy last night.", "She's pregnant, look, see, she has a slight belly.", "What a slut!", "God, she's such a crybaby!"

How pathetic I am. Instead of standing up for myself, I cry. They're satisfied that I'm suffering.

"Okay, break it up!" An annoyed voice roared over the crowd. "I said break it up! I'll send you all to detention!" The crowd quickly thinned. Blurry shoulder length red hair and a dark green suit kneeled to eye level. "Hey, don't cry. They're gone, you can go to class."

Rubbing away the tears I saw it was the principal.

"Papa! Why are dress like that!?" I heard Maka shout, "I'm so embarrassed!" She groaned.

Taking another look, Principal Albarn wore a green suit with question marks and an eye mask. A green bowl hat was tucked under his arm with a painted gold cane, it was an obvious character. Principal Albarn is dressed up as a super-villain, The Riddler.

"Awww, my baby doesn't like papa's costume!?" He turned away and cooed to his daughter.

"No! I hate it! Its stupid!" She stomped her foot like a child would when angry. "Go home!"

"Buuuuuuut Makaaaaa!" He dramatically called. "I have to work!"

"I don't care! Just get away from me!"

Slowly getting up, I walked backwards along the wall while to two talked, or Maka yelling and Principal Albarn acting like a child. Once turning the corner I released a held breath. The throbbing still ached, and my legs felt weak, but I'm sure I can make it home before anything else happens.

"Oh, you're home early." Marie chirped as she sat on the couch holding a box of chocolates and curled up in a blanket. "Come, have a seat!"

Removing my shoes I took the other half of the blanket and curled up next to her. She patted my head as I snuggled my nose to her sleeve inhaling her honey and chocolate scent. Once my heart slowed to a heavy beat I started to feel, safe. I couldn't tell her the day's events, I don't want to ruin her blanket haven.

"I wasn't feeling well." Marie sighed. "Oh, the symptoms are much unexpected." Wrapping her arms around my tiny shoulders she squeeze the breath out. "Mmm, you're like a plushie! I could hug you all day."

"Do you feel better?" I asked relaxing in her hug.

"Mhhmmm. You know, I've been feeling strange too, well my abdomen actually." She hummed. "I hope there's nothing wrong, I scheduled an appointment for tomorrow."

Marie and I sat watching movies. She question why I wasn't in school, instead she popped open various types of foods and grew dramatic over the movies. The tissue box ran empty when she watched The Piano, she yelled at the screen when watching Stuart Little, and cheered when watching Pinocchio. The door opened revealing a lazy Stein and his dark brown suit case.

"What are you two ladies doing?" He asked curiously. Marie put down a bowl of popcorn, which she had to herself, and clasped her hands together.

"We're bonding!"

"Oh, well bonding is over. Crona." Stein held up a large white envelope with the Death City's Skull emblem. "You have mail."

Uncrossing my legs I took the large envelope and stared at it curiously. The envelope was somewhat heavy and it was square. I couldn't figure out what it was but from who, I smiled. Eruka sent me something! "Thank you Stein!" I happily chirped and ran to the kitchen.

"Careful when using the knife!" He called.

Marie stood behind me sipping on tea. "What is it?" She asked popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"I don't know, yet." Mumbling I slide the contents out. Two records and a short letter fell to my hands.

_**Crona,**_

_**You have a horrible taste in music. Better straighten up.**_

_**-R**_

A dark woman was on the cover, her eyebrows loosely knit together as her piercing dark eyes with a troubled daring gaze looked away. She was beautiful. The second record was the image of a young skinny woman. She had a large men's button up shirt untucked and bed hair, the attitude read 'what?' but her posture was memorizing. Her posture was unlike the music covers today where women would be sexual or innocent, she stood with her blazer over one shoulder and fingers fluttering over suspenders. In my hands I held the rousing epic of Billie Holiday and Patti Smith and I wasn't aware of that.

The diamond needle skittered between the inky black lines as is found it's groove. The fading in of violins and piano harmonized for a couple seconds then a humming voice crooned through the speakers sending shivers from my neck through my elbows and down my spine. I could feel the music tingling my fingers and toes. Fluttering of the good kind tickled my guts as I parted my lips to release a slight giggle. Her voice sunk into the cracks of the cement walls in the cold basement and the stairs creaked along with the tune. Lost within the vibrating vocals of Billie Holiday, the record ended with a slight 'tch'. Opening my eyes, I stared down at the inky black record.

It felt like all my problems faded away.

* * *

**Well, it took me long enough to finish this! This one is obviously scattered. And confusing. Anywayssss… What did you think? Any thoughts?**

**With school and laziness, I will update once a week or every other week...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**


	10. Cassesttes that Wail like Cats

**School sucks, so many projects to finish… But I refuse to neglect this story!**

**Virtual Cookie for anyone who can name the song that Crona listens to in the cassette.**

**Warning: Animal Death D':**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Cassettes that Wail like Cats**

**"The sun is gone, but I have a light" -Kurt Cobain-**

* * *

This one was different from the large records. The form was a gum pack size flat grey rectangle. Inside the rectangle two black circles and a tiny hole in the middle of each stared out. There was white label reading, Deplore. I don't think I own a cassette player.

My laptop sat at the foot of my bed playing Billie Holiday. Since yesterday, I've been listening to her music. The one record wasn't enough, I wanted to hear more of her music. Its addicting.

'Ding'

The soft ring from my laptop momentarily paused the music but it continued as I stood up. Sighing, I crossed my fingers and clicked the little letter icon hoping it wasn't spam from others.

**7:21 pm, 10/24/13  
DHS_USER: Hello Crona. How are you?**

Relieved, my fingers quickly tapped at the keys.

**7:22 pm, 10/24/13  
Daffodil_Lament: Hello.**

**7:22 pm, 10/24/13  
DHS_USER: Glad you replied. How are you?**

**7:24 pm, 10/24/13  
Daffodil_Lament: Doing fine.**

**7:24 pm, 10/24/13  
DHS_USER: Great.**

**7:24 pm, 10/24/13  
DHS_USER: Can I ask you something?**

**7:25 pm, 10/24/13  
Daffodil_Lament: Sure.**

There was no reply for five minutes. Assuming she/he logged off, I picked up the cassette tape and walked downstairs into the basement. If Stein had a record player then he should have cassette player. Digging through some crates I found a rather heavy player, about half the size of a tissue box, with worn buttons and smooth black texture. On the side the company name was rubbed off leaving a smudged 'S'. Flipping it over, there was old batteries held into place by ductape and little dead bugs fell from the tiny screw holes. Would it still work?

The lowering sun left the city orange and emitted a relaxing gloom through my small square window, the sounds of vehicles and people hummed through the breeze, fluttering my floral white curtains. Sitting cross legged on my beige carpet, I've been fiddling with the ancient device for about an hour, but I finally figured it out. The old batteries replaced along with a fresh strip of ductape and the once tainted holes renewed with screws, the cassette player was ready to use. Cold lemon tea cooled my parched throat as I pressed the eject button, causing the loading deck to snap open like an eyelid. I took me a couple of tries to place the cassette in properly, first time user, and snapped the deck shut.

A guitar's smooth drone hummed statically through the aged speakers along with mouthed 'shoop' as it sent a wave of static through my body. Steady drums synced with lyrics as the cassette became less static and more entrancing. I didn't catch most of the lyrics, but the chorus was familiar, like I've heard this song before. Another guitar strummed in a higher tone tingled after the chorus. The song ended with its tingling guitars and vocals humming 'come together'.

'**Ding'**

My laptop was still open. Crawling across the floor, leaving handprints in the beige carpeting, I sat myself onto the swivel chair and clicked on the message icon.

**8:51 pm, 10/24/13  
DHS_USER: Do you have a date to the Halloween dance?**

Taking no mind to that question, I typed a simple 'no'. Minutes later the soft 'ding' flickered onto my screen.

**8:55 pm, 10/24/13  
DHS_USER: What I am going to ask you; you might find frightening and possibly wish not to hear from me. But hear me out, or read me out (?). I've been messaging you all year, and I'm guessing you are left curious of who I am. All I left you to muse over is that we're in the same class, I do apologize for that. If you wish then we can have a possibly meeting. Would you like to meet at the Halloween dance?**

Anxiety built up in my stomach. Apparently this person wanted to reveal herself/himself. I'm not too sure of the gender. Is this person serious? What do I do? Should I decline? But I'm curious who this person is. My cold fingers felt sweaty as each digit fluttered over the keyboard. The squared lettered tapped.

**8:56 pm, 10/24/13  
Daffodil_Lament: Sure**

_XxXxXxXx_

**7:01 am, 10/25/13**  
**DHS_USER: Hello Crona. I'm very glad that you accepted, I was worried you would decline. Thank you. I hope you have a wonderful day.**

Yawning, I rested my right cheeks against the cool desk. History class grew boring as the teacher droned on about Greek mythology. Majority of the class fell asleep, besides the girls who whispered and giggled a few seats in front. Slightly dozing off, I flinched when a wad of paper hit my face. Snapping straight up, the girls in front were giggling loudly.

"I'll separate you three" The teacher dully warned.

Each girl quickly turned around and protested. Sighing I rested my head on my forearms. Idly listening, the lecture moved onto gods in Greek mythology. The person seated in front of me tapped my forehead with an eraser. Expecting to receive a paper, I was met with a finger to my face.

"Your last name is Gorgon!"

Confused I looked around the classroom. Sly smirks and snickering radiated off each face. Sinking lower in my seat I mentally groaned. My face was burning as my palms grew sweaty.

"So you are a witch!" Someone yelled out. "Dude, you owe me five bucks!"

"Does your hair turn into snakes?", "Whoa, wait! Isn't there something about if you look at some chick's face you'll turn into stone?", "That's Medusa you idiot!", "Well, She was a part of the Gorgon sisters, but was slain by Perseus."

Deceived by my last name. Will my first name deceive me as well? Noting that the teacher was out of the classroom, I decided this was a good moment to escape. Closing my text book I was ready to leave.

"Don't worry my followers!" The boy with blue hair leapt on my desk with his arms crossed and a sweater draped over his face, "I'll destroy this menace! And save you all!" Before he could do anything else, he toppled over, falling flat on his back. The sweater peeled off his face. "Oh no! I'm going to turn into stone!" He dramatically crawled backwards, "Ack!" Turning over he laid stiffly.

Everyone burst out laughing.

_xXxXxXxXx_

The ends of my shoe laces dragged lazily on the grey concrete. My right sleeve was covered in snot and my head ached terribly from fought tears. The tightness in my throat spread to my chest. All day, I was fighting back tears, trying my best to not cry. I keep sighing, what does it mean to sigh so much? Even if school brings me down, I can always go home and see Marie, Stein and the growing belly.

I stood facing the front door. Marie would be inside either cleaning or eating a sandwich, but she would smile. She would smile lovingly. I have to smile too. I can't make her worry. Taking a deep breath I turned the knob only to enter to a dimly lit home.

"Marie?" I called. There was soft thumps from upstairs. Standing at the foot of the steps, I expected to see Marie.

"Crona." Stein shadowed at the top of the steps. "Come up, we need to talk to you." The hallway light made him look ominous, almost sad.

"Yes sir." Nodding, I dropped my bag and kicked off my shoes. My feet thumped against the carpeted steps as I ran up to their bedroom. I heard hushed sobbing as I entered. Marie was slumped over on the blue sheets with her hands caressing her forming belly. Stein kneeled in front of Marie with hands on her knees. "M-marie?" My chest twisted with concern. "Is everything alright?"

Marie looked a mess. Her honey yellow hair was in disarray, as well as he her makeup. Her glowing complexion was ashen and her frame seemed smaller in the oversized grey shirt. Honey gold eyes snapped up.

"Marie?"

That look in her eyes. I don't recognize the soul behind her eyes. There is a hole there. An empty cold space where something, or someone, was supposed to be. I could feel myself moving, I felt my knees press into the plush carpet, I felt my hands over cold soft hands, my right ear pressed against the warm lump. I heard faint squish sounds, but only from one side of her belly.

_xXxXxXx_

_She was playing outside, chasing little buzzing bugs and picking up ants, waiting for Stein to get off work. On her back was her school bag with homework from her fourth grade teacher. It wasn't too much work, but she enjoyed the work sheets with math._

_There was sounds of crashing next to the building Stein worked in. Giant black birds hopped around near the ally by the building, unfazed by the sounds. Taking meek baby steps toward the birds, the girl peeked around the corner. Nothing._

_Dirty garbage cans were tilted to the side, it's contents were like spilt milk. The giant black birds 'cawed' and pecked at one particular section of the garbage. Picking up an empty aluminum can, she tossed it to the birds gathered. At once, the birds flew in many directions, upwards and to the side, but hopped around at a distance._

_That particular section was covered in garbage. Gasping, she took a step back, but suddenly a step forward. The garbage was ankle deep and reeked like spoiled broccoli. Peeling away the rotten papers and plastics she found the source of the black bird's pecking._

_It wasn't like she found treasure or anything, maybe she stepped into a machine that shot her to a catacomb, but she wasn't horrified. They looked like they were sleeping, each had a soft head resting on each other, their forms tangled. Hesitantly she pressed one hand against one with fluffy grey fur. Unlike the familiar smooth warmth a feline's fur would emit, the fur was like sticks and it's skin was tough. She petted the others, each had the same results. A gurgling groan startled the young girl._

_It's fur was a mixture of beige, white and brown, it had a unique pattern of rugged triangle's down it's back. She placed her hand close to it's neck. It's neck twitch uncontrollably, if it were trying to turn it's head. She leaned closer to get a better look. It's eyes were sticking together, only pin size holes through the harden gunk revealed it's tired irises. It started groaning louder. The feline sounded like it was in pain, it's groaning echoed down the narrow area. Suddenly she was scared. What was she suppose to do? Take it and try to save it? Put it out of it's misery? Run and get help? This cat would end up like these cats if she didn't do anything._

_The animal twitched more and more, it's legs lazily kicked it's stiff brethren, tying to move closer to the girl. It's body slide down the pile of dead, landing brokenly into the deep garbage. It groaned louder, calling out for help, she needed to help. But what was it asking for?_

_Slowly, she pulled the stiff feline back to it's side, but it's neck was now crooked like bent wire. It's gunky eyes slowly peeled open revealing deep amber irises. It was pleading. It wanted to die._

_She rubbed her sweaty palms on her blue skirt and pushed back pink strands. How does she help this hurting cat? She looked at her surroundings._

_For a minute she moved away from the suffering feline and returned with heavy tears. She mumbled apologies and petted the stiff fur. For a moment she felt like she found a friend, but she shook that thought away quickly. The feline was silent, it's sticky eyes were unfocused, she knew it was looking at her though. It closed it's eyes and released a faint groan. She wept more apologies._

_Her pink hair stuck to her cheeks as she wiped away snot with her sleeves. She knew why these felines were here, she knew what went on inside the building Stein worked in, it was for research, but she knew she didn't want to know _where_ the research went. She picked up the heavy chunk of concrete from her lap and squeezed her eyes shut. Over and over she wailed an apology._

_"You didn't want death but you accepted it!" She wept loud. A hand pressed on her shoulder. She was already familiar with the callous hand. Quickly she turned around and buried her face into the stale cigarette scented coat wailing._

* * *

**Late update, or so you all know. Augh, busy and lazy! I hope you enjoyed this update! Any questions? Concerns? Any thoughts?**

**FACTS:**

**-Marie was sixth months with twins. So imagine the size of her belly.**

**-The date is October 25****th****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


	11. She Sings Through Box Television

**The song from the cassette, 'Come Together' by The Beatles. Good song. Good, good song. Happy moment for Billie Holiday. There are obvious mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: She Sings Through Box Television**

"**All I ever wanted, since a child, was to do something wonderful" –Patti Smith-**

* * *

The numbness kicked in when Stein walked out that door, he said he needed to do some important work at the office. The lack of feeling took over as I sat with Marie in her bedroom while she took the medicine prescribed by the doctor. I couldn't feel my hands or feet, only the slow heavy beats of the muscle keeping me alive.

"M-marie?" I stuttered. Her honey eyes flickered up as she hummed. "W-what a-about the, uh, o-other-"

"Still alive." She croaked, tears were threating to fall. "I have to go full term."

Full term. She has to go another three months with one dead baby. The other still alive, and hopefully healthy. Why can't the doctors remove the dead fetus? What did Marie do to deserve such punishment?

_xXxxXxXxXx_

Hard amber eyes stared coldly at the road as her thin pale hands gripped the worn brown steering wheel. The woman was grumbling curse words as she slammed in a cassette tape letting the inside vibrate of nosy guitars and shrilling voice. The seats were shabby but comfortable on the little pink haired girl's bum, and the dirty greying seat belt dug into her chin. The music playing didn't bother her, nor the grouchy look her mother had, all she wanted to do was go back to their tiny old apartment and watch cartoons on the tiny television.

Her wide innocent eyes stared curiously at her mother, who was now yelling and banging her fist on the steering wheel, she tilted her head. The music rattled the car windows as it drowned out her mother's now yelling voice and erratic beating of the steering wheel. The car stopped with a hard jerk causing the seatbelt to bruise her chin.

"That damn bastard!" The woman growled. "If he won't pay the damn child support then he won't see his damn kid!" She kicked the dented car door open. "Get out!"

The little one scrambled with the seatbelt, only to slide from underneath the strap. Climbing from the passenger seat to the driver seat, she leapt onto the grey concrete and padded her dirty tattered shoes behind the woman. Flinching once the dented door close, she clung to the fabric of her mother's jeans following her into their tiny apartment. The grungy concrete steps to the top floor was a harsh climb, her tiny stubby legs were weak, but her mother refused to carry her up. It took a couple of minutes to unlock the thick wooden door, with an agonizing groan it finally opened.

"I'm going to bed." The woman shut the door, there was numerous locks, each fastened tightly. The sun was still high in the sky, but she had night shift. She kicked off her sandals and reached for a translucent orange container, popping it's candy size contents in her mouth. "Eat whatever." Soon she was soon snoring on the deep blue futon.

The tiny one knew not to disturb her mother. Her mother scrunched up everything to pay for an apartment somewhere near the decent part of town, working long shifts and other jobs, barely enough to get by. Pushing a foldable metal chair to the narrow countertop, she opened the complicated knotted bread bag and nibbled on a slice and sipped on watery fruit punch. There was only ten channels on the tiny television, the box shape and snowy images proved it's age, she switched it to cartoons. In awe by the brightly colored 2D images, she remained seated in front on the 10 inch fuzzy screen.

By the time her mother stirred awake Max&Ruby was over, and the young girl was left with nothing to do except pick at the stained hard carpet. She found little specks of crumbs and piled them into two neat mounds and stared at the little black ants crawling about.

"Get my purse." Her mother was sitting up, sleep was heavy on her eyes. "Now." She ordered.

Scrambling, she small took six steps from the hard carpeted floor to the dirtying kitchen floor, picking up a large ragged bag from the metal chair. Handling her the purse, she stood waiting.

"Here," She opened her hand giving the girl crumpled bills. "Be back when I'm leaving, or you'll be locked out."

Nodding, she grabbed the crumpled bills and clumsy pulled on her tattered shoes. Unlocking the many locks, she was out the door, running down the steps. Skipping the last two steps, she leapt down, then dashed out to the crummy sidewalk. Her short legs carried her to down a few streets until she came to the corner store. Huffing she shyly entered, peeking to see if there many people, only to see the familiar customers. There was the balding man who always looked at Guns&Ammo with a twitch in his eye, but he smiled at the little girl, she nervously smiled. There was the woman who wore giant shirts like dresses with small sandals, she hummed silently, messing the girl's hair. And there was the guy who worked the register, he had metal all over his face in loops and pebbles, with giant black boots and ripped jeans, he asked what she needed and chuckled as she stuttered.

Toward the back where the drinks and alcohol were was the rack of number generic snacks. Picking out the usual, small bag of peanuts and miniature powder doughnuts, she shyly paid.

"Ever ate one of these?" He handed her a small bag with yellow and bright red design, "It's on me."

Running back to the tiny apartment, she was glad to make it before her mother left. She sat on the futon watching the man on TV talk about natural disasters and car chases. Once her mother left, she sat alone, nibbling on peanuts and corn flavored chips. There was nothing to do, she had no toys, no crayons, only the television and her small pile of crumbs.

_xXxXxXxXx_

Groaning, I awoke on the floor next to Marie, who was tucked in on her bed. I peeked on the other side hoping to see Stein. He didn't return last night. Stretching, I hummed when my back popped a few times, then checked the clock. The sun should be rising soon. Jumping into the shower and dressing, it was still too early to be ready for school.

"What do I do?" Sighing, I dug through my bag. I had a ton of homework from the past two weeks, untouched, there was harsh notes from fellow classmates and notebooks filled with my little doodles. Groaning, I knew my grades were poor, I'm failing my classes, I can't deal with that. "I can't deal with this."

In one hour, I'll have to go to the educational institution and encounter the cruel faces, their malicious words, and jabbing fun. I'll have to endure it all but I'll put up my best smile and try to laugh it off, I can't let them see me suffer. As difficult as it is, smiling is difficult, my frowns, crying, and cowering form encourage them. Especially those girls.

Why do they pick on me so much? What did I ever do to them? Is it because I'm adopted? Or is because my wardrobe is not from the mall? Maybe if I had better clothes. Maybe if I wasn't so awkward. Or maybe if my body develops and I upgrade to a b-cup, will they like me?

Breathing became a chore. Now I have to remember not to go into the girl's restroom and to be the last one in/out of the locker room. Everything became a chore. When can I have a sigh of relief? My arms began to have a burning sensation. Grabbing my forearms, I squeezed the skin beneath the fabric, the pinching of fabric had a good feeling. Pulling up my sleeves I stared at my arms and began pinching. Little specks of skin peeled off. The little tingles soothed my burning frustration.

"What am I doing?" Quickly I yanked down my sleeves and began pacing my room. "Oh yeah." Pulling out the two records from under my bed, I put aside Billie Holiday. For a moment I admired the woman in a men's button shirt and her uncaring frown, then slipped the large black record from it's sleeve. I haven't listened to this record yet, maybe this will cure my frustration.

Placing the pointed needle on black record, it skittered for a second then found it's groove. There was an even soothing hum of a piano. A strong feminine voice hummed, vibrating my eardrums. "Jesus died for somebody's sin, but not mine."

The itching faded into tingles in my fingers. My stomach twisted, but in a good way, making me want to move my arms and sway. I wanted to shake my head, I wanted to feel my choppy pink hair tickle my face. As the music grew more erratic, the more I grew calm. I think I can deal with today.

Taking a breath, it's been awhile since I felt relieved.

_xXxXxXxX_

The air was groggy. It was still too early to be heading to school, but I needed to get out, the thick atmosphere was unbearable. After minutes of constant sighing and walking, I was half way to school.

"Yo! Bucket water!" Recognizing the nickname, I quickly turned around. "What the hell are you doing up this early? Picking up trash?"

"Ragnarok!"

* * *

**Virtual cookie for anyone who can name the artist and song! Go! So what did every one think of Medusa? Yes, that was her mother, but I didn't make her the abusive mother. More of the mother who is trying to get by. I think Ragnarok should be here for a while, why, because he can. ANYONE excited to meet DHS_USER? Well a lot of you can guess who it is, but no! don't guess. Just hold it in a bit longer!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I've been so busy with school and doing applications/essays for scholarships. Ugh, so much to do! And I get so lazy! Then that's when the slacken starts (Not Slacking at the moment).**

**Reviewers:**

**Fairylust:**** OMG, I'm so glad you actually reviewed each chapter! I-I feel so honored! I don't know why! Thank you!**

**Darklover62199:**** I think I made a lot of people sad when they read that chapter. I made myself sad. But I hope this chapter, at least, decreased the sadness. :D**

** .3****: Thankies for reviewing!**

**MintyMintMints****: Yes! The Beatles! Amazing music! When I first started getting into music during grade school, I forgot what it meant to try and fit in with music and found my own genre.**

**CaptainvKickass:**** I'm sorry if I made your mind fuzzy. I hope this chapter made it better.**

**My-Joyful-Chaos:**** No worries, your review came in this time. Nothing to be ashamed of when having a fangasm! XD**

**Guest-san: Yes, there will be more added SE characters. Wait and see.**

**Guest: I'm not sure of Crona's gender, but I imagine, female. DON'T ARGUE! Accept! *Whispers* accept.**

**I wish I could add every reader on here! Meh!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


	12. Pancakes Smell Like Cherry Cigarettes

**I think some of you will enjoy this chapter. Though I may not ship these two, I think they're awesome. This is a pretty long chapter that I came up with quickly. Also, the notes for this went missing. There are the obvious spelling mistakes and other stuff.**

**There is no flashbacks in this chapter!**

**Warning: language. And girly stuff.**

**Chapter 12: Pancakes that Smell Like Cherry Cigarettes**

"**Give me loud to drown out the silence" –Liam, Ballads of Suburbia-**

* * *

"W-what are you doing in, uh, Death City?" Latching my right hand to my left arm, the dirt on my shoelaces were more interesting.

"What, no hello? I get no greetings after so long? Hell, I don't even get a thank you after sending you those records?" Ragnarok pinched my nose. "Some friend you are!"

"I-I-I'm sorry!"

He began pinching and tugging at my cheeks. "Don't apologize! Sheesh, learn how to grow a backbone!" Releasing my now pink face he crossed his arms. "So that bag and hopeless slouch means you're going to school. I always hated that place. Come on." Snatching my wrist he dragged me in the opposite direction.

"That place? Uh, y-you went to, um, school here?" Reluctantly being dragged, I stumbled along. "I-I didn't know that." My long skirt dusted the sidewalk, my wrist slightly ached from his firm grip, I was unsure what to do.

"Well shit, I fucking 'graduated' from that hell hole!" One hand was used to make air quotients. "Now, stop asking questions and just follow me."

Mumbling an alright, I let him drag me deeper into the bowels of Death City. I knew almost nothing about Ragnarok. He was a mystery. Was he an only child? Did he really go to school here? Who are his parents? He would probably ignore my questioning and scold me if I bother to ask.

"Are you listening!?" Two fingers pinched at the bridge of my nose. "I said, we're almost there!"

"O-oh, sor-, uh, I mean, okay" Glancing at his left forearm, the veins popped above flesh like a maze and I noticed the black Old English print masking his ghost white skin. "Did you get a tattoo?" I questioned. The tattoo read 'Allusion' in the Old English print. On the back of his hand was a giant black 'X'. I wanted to ask him what they meant, if these marks had any meaning. But I was worried that it may be a nosy question, so I kept my lips sealed.

"Yeah, its not the only one." He blunted stated. "Got this one last week before hitch hiking to this godforsaken city." Finally we stopped. "We're here."

"Hitch hiking? Uh," Looking up, we stood in front of a brick red building. It looked like an old theatre, with a booth and broken light bulbs lining the ceiling outside. The walls by the entrance were marked by spray paint or patched by black&white posters advertising upcoming shows. This place felt so foreign, but also familiar. "W-what are we, uh, doing here?"

"We're here to buy groceries." He rolled his icy blue eyes.

Inside looked like a storeroom. The floor looked stripped of it's carpeting, revealing it's coffee shaded stone, and the white walls were spray painted numerous colored logos and quotas. Before I could examine any further, I was yanked along through brass double doors. Entering a much larger portion of the building, at one end a two foot tall wooden stage stretched touching wall to wall, the ceiling rose high with chipping black frames of soft white light bulbs, illuminating the warehouse looking room, this room looked neatly swept with but tarnish with endless scuffs on the brown stone floor. Ragnarok was still gripping my wrist as he dragged me to the stage and loudly stomp up the makeshift crate steps, he shoved the thick dusty stage curtains away and yelled out 'Old Bastard'. Behind the tattered walls and aged velvet red curtains was the back staged, embellished only with a blemished beige couch and crates as tables, I found this place somewhat, comfortable.s

"Hey, old bastard! Where the fuck are you!" Ragnarok's inky black hair stuck to his face as he cupped his hands hollering. Tucking his hands in his pockets he huffed, "Damn, I bet that old bastard is going deaf."

"W-who?" I tried to shrink against the curtains, hoping it's dusty velvety texture would entomb my lithe frame, sadly I couldn't. "C-can you, um, tell me w-why we're really here?"

"OLD BASTARD!" Ignoring my question, Ragnarok continued to yell. He stomped towards a painted grey door and banged loudly. "Quit fingering yourself, and get your ass out here!"

"Rag-" I was cut off by a loud thump and a crash.

"Damnit boy! Who gave you the right to call me old!" A tall man, with dirty blond hair and stony light brown eyes, slammed the grey painted door open and grabbed Ragnarok by the collar. "Why are you here so early!? Its not even noon!"

"Sheesh, quit acting like you had a pea under your mattress and shut up!" Ragnarok slapped his hand away. I stood in the space between the curtains and couch awkwardly. "Give me the keys to your bike."

"Why?" The man grumbled. "You might get yourself killed you insolent punk!" His stony light brown eyes trailed towards my awkwardly standing figure. "Is that your girlfriend? She's not much to look at under all those layers."

"W-what? Hell no!"

"Shut up, you're being rude!" He slapped the back of Ragnarok's head. "Now quit acting like a frustrated house wife and introduce your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend! It's the girl who plays in mop water!" Though his portrayal of me stung, I sighed and waved. "God, you're an annoying old man! Now give me your keys!"

"Oh, that girl. Well hello, I know my little nephew is a rude asshole." The man pushed Ragnarok aside as he walked toward me with a failure of a smile, "I'm Giriko! This little punk is my wonderful nephew." Giriko pointed at a fuming Ragnarok with his thumb. "Now, what is your name?"

My hand found it's way to my arm as I shifted on my feet trying not to look at the tall man. "C-C-Cro-o-na." Curse my stuttering, but I managed to choke out my name.

"Crona, hmm? Sounds familiar. Do you kno-" Before Giriko could finish his question, Ragnarok irately sighed.

"Old Man, hurry up and give me the keys!"

"God, you're like a child begging for candy! Your daddy never belted ya?" Giriko shook his head then disappeared behind the painted grey door.

Deciding to look at the dusty velvet curtains, I turned my back away from Ragnarok. Fiddling with the straps on my bag, I nervously chewed on a clump of hair as the feeling of icy blue eyes burned a hole through my head. Nervousness built up causing my stomach to do flips and knees to shake.

Why did I let him drag me here? I should've left at the usual time, then I wouldn't have ran into him. What do I say? Should I say I have to go? If I leave now, then I can make the end of math class. But that means, I'll have to face those ruthless girls in there. I can't decide. What do I do? I don't think I can deal with deciding which fate to suffer through!

My ears tuned to the sound of creaky springs and cushions compressing. Shakily looking over my shoulder I saw that Ragnarok seated himself on the aged couch, but his eyes were still glued in my direction. Why isn't he saying anything? Is he mad? Did I say something wrong? Maybe I should apologize. But if apologize, then he'll be more upset. I don't think I can deal with Ragnarok being upset at me even more.

"Don't think too hard, your head with explode." A cigarette was loosely tucked between his lips as he brought a zippo to the tip. The yellow-orange flame ignited the tobacco, he inhale, his icy blues snapped back up, he exhaled. "You know, you don't have to stand." I noticed that his voice was not angry but was sincerely low -in a good way.

Nodding, I padded my way to the end of the couch, making sure to sit further away from him. My bag was in my lap as I hugged it close like a pillow. I started kneading the heavy black fabric of my long skirt, the light scent of cherry smoke tickled my nose, I sneezed. "Oh, sorry."

"You apologize too much." I heard the groaning of old springs and cushion decompress. "Don't apologized." The cushion beside me compressed as the springs groaned. Ripped blue jeans pressed against my thickly covered thigh, I solidified at contact. The aroma of cherries and tobacco smoke was much stronger and threaten my nostrils. "We're going to have breakfast, I'm hungry, there's a place downtown where the pancakes are fucking good." Though he sounded calm, I made sure to be ready to get up if he starts yelling.

"O-o-okay." I stuttered. Unused to the close contact, I held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut. There was a light slap behind my head. Opening my eyes, I peek up. His usual scowl plastered his face, but there was a tranquil gaze that made my stomach uncomfortably twist.

"You stuttered." Instead of removing his X'd tattooed hand away from my head, I felt his arm lazily fall behind my neck. "You seem to have made a habit of stuttering."

"Uh, W-what a-are you d-doing?" I couldn't control my stuttering. This close contact made my forehead sweaty and skirt wrinkled. What do I do in this type of situation?

"Doing nothing. What are you doing?" Ragnarok stubbed out his cigarette with his boot. Then there was silence.

The limb behind my neck felt uncomfortable, like there was a weight trying to push me off the plush cushion. Biting my lower lip, I inwardly groaned. Clinking sounds of copper against copper tingled the silence, then it stopped once it landed with a light 'smack' sound.

"Damn, why'd you hit me with that!?" His arm flew away from my neck as he jumped up yelling at the laughing Giriko. "You should've at least warned me!"

"And you said she wasn't your girlfriend!" Giriko held his stomach laughing. "Get out of here before your raging hormones kills me!"

Grumbling, Ragnarok slung a leather coat over his shoulder and took my forearm –rather tightly- then stomped to a tarnished steel door which was the back exit. My arm was released. Taking a look at my surroundings, we were in a rather clean alley, with a narrow parking lot. Only a chipping dumpster and a motorcycle occupied the space.

"Hey, get your butt on the bike!"

"huh?" I didn't notice Ragnarok already seated until his voice was drowned out by the roaring engine of the motorcycle. Honestly, I didn't know what model the bike was, but the body was an interesting shade a deep red. Gripping the bag straps, I stared at the small space behind Ranarok. How will I stay on without falling off?

"Well you have to hang on, of course. Unless you want to fall off."

"Eh!" I didn't know I said that aloud. "B-but I'm wearing a skirt!"

"Great excuse. Now get on."

After minutes of dispute, I sat uncomfortable on the black leather seat holding onto dear life. My legs cramped as they remained in the angled position so I won't slide off. Pressed against a leather coat, my face was crunched up in panic. I think I suffocated Ragnarok as well -my arms were tightly wrapped around his waist during the ride- he seemed out of breath when we stopped.

_xXxXxXx_

The pancakes were fluffy and the maple syrup smelled sweet. My mouth was watering before the plates were set down, but I nearly drooled when the sight of whip cream and strawberries embellished the top.

"Wow." In awe, I slowly picked up a strawberry, tasting the sweetness. My stomach growled. "Uh, sorry."

Ragnarok laughed loud –and received glares from other customers- as he stab his fork into the fluffy pancakes. His stack was twice the size of mine. "So you never ate here? Damn, you're missing out!"

"No." Taking small bites of syrup covered pancake, I hummed, trying to savior the sweet melting taste. "This is delicious."

"Is this worth ditching school? Or ya gonna lecture me?" Drinking his soda, Ragnarok stared at me with bored icy blue hues.

"No," Shaking my head, I popped another strawberry between my lips. "Uh, you never told me, um, why you're in Death City." Though his inky black hair hid his forehead, I imagined him raising one eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." Finishing off the last piece, he sighed as stretched. "Well, I'm here to work. Old Bastard got me a job. So I'll be doing what I did back in Swallowthroat, working on vehicles. Also, the hag lives here."

"H-hag?" The name old bastard was familiar. But hag. Who is that?

"Yeah, the hag. Step-mother." Ragnarok was blunt. "Weird boring bitch who has some crazy obsession with bugs. Since my old man is on a trip, gotta make sure hag doesn't do any weird shit."

"O-oh, so you're parents are, um, seperated?" Picking at the straw, it felt bizarre asking someone about their personal life. Looking at the back of his hands, both had the identical bold 'X' tattoo, which sparked my curiosity.

"Yeah. Nothing interesting. Just the classic big D. 'Divorce'," He used air quotients, "But hell, I lived through it."

Divorce. That word ricocheted in my mind. It seemed like a big deal, or from what I seen. Sometimes when I hide out at school, I would see fellow classmates crying, seeking friend's solace, mumbling about their parents separating. They would say things like, 'They're supposed to love each other.' Or 'I can't live on knowing my parents separated because of me.' Does the power of parents separating destroy the children? Do the children slowly deteriorate inside, their image of a perfect family ruined? Will that happen to Marie and Stein after they lost one baby?

"Are you finished?" Ragnarok smeared whip cream on my chin.

"Uh, yes! Sorry." Wiping away the sweet cream with a clean napkin, I nodded.

"You keep staring into space. Geez, is the idea of skipping school kicking in?" There was a hint of teasing in his oppressive nature.

"N-no!" I felt my face burn from embarrassment.

Laughing, Ragnarok stood up and tossed crumpled bills on the table. "If you say so, then lets leave."

_xXxXxXx_

The sun was droopy and orange as it bedded in the horizon. Warm air combed through my short pink hair as building after building passed by in a blur. The roaring engine tickled my ear drums as my arms were locked tight.

Ten minutes later the loud bike stopped in front of a picket white fence and mail box labeled, Mjölnir. The house had a gloom to it, like there was a cloud above it's neatly made roof. Sliding off the bike, I hugged the large squared bag close to my chest.

"I'll wait out here." Ragnarok placed a cigarette between his lips.

"Okay." Running inside, I searched each room looking for Marie or Stein. I hope neither of them realized I skipped school, again. The whole house was dark. With my things placed on my bed, I dug through my dressers for jeans and a plain t-shirt, tugging on the clothing I ran downstairs. A yellow square taped to the television caught my eye. Slipping on my cardigan, the note was plucked from it's place as I read it's message. The impeccable cursive writing was none other's than Marie's.

_**Crona,**_

_**Stein is working late. I'm spending the next few days at Azusa's.**_

_**-Marie**_

But Azusa lives hundreds of miles away. Marie didn't say anything about leaving. Did she decide that this morning after I left?

"Alright." Crumbling the yellow post-it note, I fought back tears. My chest burned, I wasn't sad. I was angry. Though it's been only 32 hours since Marie's devastating news, everything is falling apart. Stein has already decided to distant himself. Marie just took off without a word, only a note. I hoped we would be together and talk about this. Throwing the note in garbage I took a deep breath.

Ragnarok sat waiting –lazily tearing apart a leaf- with another cigarette dangling between his lips. Closing the door, I checked if it were locked.

Icy blue eyes glowed eerily in the dusk. "You take forever."

I felt the corner of my lips curl into a smile –it didn't felt real- and nodded my head. "U-uh, I needed pants."

Feeling much comfortable in the leather seat, I buried my face into the leather coat that smelled of rawhide and stale cherry cigarettes. Building passed by like a blurred stroke of a paint brush. People's faces didn't matter, none of them were important. Except a few.

The light was red, the bike hummed as Ragnarok's foot balanced the bike, waiting for it to turn green. Loud giggling and nasal pitch voiced stung my ears, like that bee sting I once received over the summer. Glancing to the right was the coffee shop famous to teenagers of Death High, there was also a spacious patio with wire like chairs and glass tables to enjoy. That's where those voices were.

"Is that Crona?" I heard a giraffe obsessed girl say. "It is!"

I could feel six pairs of eyes on me as I did my best hiding. Sadly, being seated on a loud-eye-catching-bike had some disadvantages.

"Oh, its those eyesores." My ear was pressed against Ragnarok's back, I felt his voice vibrate in his spine. "I can see how much they hate you. Look at their spiteful eyes." My grip tightened. "We'll be outta here in a second. If these fucking people hurry up and cross the fucking street, that is."

Taking the risk, I turned my head to see three frowns, two false smiles and one childish grin. Locking eyes with confused green eyes, I knew waving would've been ridiculous. Tsubaki's deep blue hues seemed unsure if she should smile or wave, so she plastered a crooked smile. Three familiar males carrying porcelain cups approached.

"Here ya go! Just how you like it! Steaming cold and me!" The boy with blue hair eagerly handed Tsubaki and Patti their cups. "What cha all staring at? A billboard of me?"

The nasal giggle shrilled loud. "Nope, Crona is on a bike with a really hot guy!" Patti pointed.

My face flushed red, gratefully the light turned green. I made eye contact with lazy red eyes that admired the bike and confused gold eyes, that, I think twitched evenly. The engine lively roared and sped down the street leaving the group of teens in question.

We were back at the Theatre, except, it's aged entrance was lined with scruffy patrons with multicolored sculptured hair and unique attire. I felt that we were in a completely different world. Of course I've seen these type of people before, but not all crowded together like if they were on lunch hour. The parking lot in the back was occupied by a few vans, each van looking if it were owned by parents who decided that their kids needed something to drive to school in but were transformed to haul friend's around instead. Equipment of large black amplifiers and drum sets were unloaded by male an females wearing t-shirts with logos symbolizing who they unpacked for.

"Its busy tonight!" Ragnarok took my wrist as he made his way through the busy individuals. Inside was much different, much lively. It was smoky and dingy and loud, someplace I never thought would exist. People with tattoos, artfully made clothing, and multicolored hair occupied the backstage, some were hold guitars –strumming a few chords- while other's grouped together chain smoking. I was afraid of getting lost once Ragnarok tugged me into the sea of scruffy patrons who all faced the stage we came from. Unknowingly, I hugged Ragnarok's arm close, hoping not to get separated.

"You've never been to a show!" We were standing by a tall black pillar in the less occupied section of the crowd. His voice was nearly drowned out by fast power chords, meaning the show was about to start. Scooting closer, I felt Ragnarok's arm snake around my shoulders, it didn't feel very awkward, actually, it felt better than being a wallflower in crowded noisy place like this.

The sea of uniquely ornamented people began to jump, shove, holler, and bump sweaty bodies, none seemed to care but kept their attention to the group playing. The group playing was fronted by a guy with tall spikey pink hair and wore a shredded white shirt –sprayed with black paint- reading 'Cheap Sex'. The guy fronting was stomping around yelling into the microphone 'Society is killing me', while the guys holding guitars and drumsticks hollered out lyrics in unison. Each set played ignited so much energy from the crowd, my legs grew tired of standing, also, Ragnarok seemed antsy. Looking up, I could see excitement in his icy hues, like he wanted to leapt into the sweaty crowd and partake in the shoving and jumping.

After their set ended, a group of three females set up on stage.

"Pit?" He loudly said with his thumb pointed at the crowd.

Shaking my head no, my hair sliced through the thick air, proving how much I didn't want to join. "I-I can't!"

"Why?"

"I'm scared!" I told him. "I have all these leftover insecurities leftover from grade school, I guess." Glancing up, Ragnarok had his attention on me. Inhaling, I continued, "I automatically assume people won't like me, so I don't talk to them. I can't become apart of a crowd because I can't get past the feeling that I don't belong!"

It was true what I was saying. Looking back, I had no friends, no siblings, only Marie and Stein. Classmates thought of me of that girl-who-liked-the-color-of-urine, or the girl-who-might-be-a-he, no one took the time to approach me and say hi and ask me about my day. Instead they pointed out my flaws, jabbed fun with their oh-so-clean fingers, and push my feelings beyond limit. I can't fit in and never will. My previous 'friends' betrayed me, they thought of me as the shit beneath their overpriced shoes, they saved themselves from a life of humility, leaving me to hurt.

Over the deafening roar, Ragnarok leaned down to my ear. "One day, you'll conquer this crowd problem, so how bout try starting here!" He held his arm out to the sea of crashing bodies like if he were presenting me with an all you can eat buffet.

"No! I-I can't!" Shaking my head, I cowered away. This crowd looked nothing like a crowd from the cafeteria I would be afraid to enter. This was more of a whirlpool of death, people slammed into each other while the music lead them like some sort of ballet dance, I can't handle something like this.

The arm that was slung around my shoulders tightened. "Don't worry! I'll protect you from these crazy asswipes!"

My eyes snapped up. I've heard words similar to that. From Eruka, when she was the feisty third grader and beat up the blue haired boy. From Maka, when she threaten teasers with her seven hundred page books. They would turn to me and smile, their eyes full of promise, "I'll protect you", only to have the words slash out my insides and spill for the world to see. Maybe it was loud music that vibrated inside my body or maybe it was my sleep deprived brain, but in my gut, I had the feeling when Marie cooked her cabbage soup, warmth. "Alright."

For once, I didn't see his curled grin as cruel, but I saw it gentle. "I'll protect you!" Reassured by his words, I let him take my hand and strode to the thrashing bodies. Locking his hands together, he knelt, indicating for me to step up. Nodding, I was hoisted high, I saw the bobbing multicolored heads as hands reached out capturing my body. At first I was tense, I feared that I might be dropped, but after a while I felt like I was on a wave. Fingers and hands curled around my ankles and hands, while palms pressed into my back, they pushed me to the next current of waiting hands. Nearing the front of the stage, a familiar strong grip tugged at my wrist. Pushing my legs down, forcing the mass of hands to put me down, I found myself at the front with an arm embellished with a tattoo that read 'Allusion' around my abdomen as I looked up on stage at the girls thrusting their fists, giving the crowd the bird, and toughly shouting –not screaming like a banshee- lyrics.

Can I find solace when at places like this? Will I Stein be home when I get back and scold me for staying out so late? Will Marie change her mind and come back tomorrow? Will this tattooed arm, 'Allusion', help me?

The music drowned out the unbearable silence that I failed to distance from.

* * *

**This is so cheesy! Bwha! I'm not use to writing these type of things! Please tell me how I did with these two? I was testing out my pairing skills! Someone mentioned 'triangle', so I thought about adding something fluffy in!**

**Anyone liked the idea Giriko being Ragnarok's uncle? Can anyone guess who his step-mum is? Its almost four A.M. I'm tired, and had to post this, no matter what! e.e! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


End file.
